The Night Shift
by Sonic678
Summary: 5 nights, 4 animatronics, 1 security guard, what would Caroline Schmidt find at her new job at Freddy Fazbears Pizza? well love is one thing thats for sure (Eventual Chica x OC Yuri type so you have been warned)
1. 1st Night

**A/N**: _Hi! the ray...thing here, this is my first story ever! im actually super excited to see how this is gonna turn out, but dont go easy on me, i want all the feedback i can get, im sorry for any grammar errors english is not my native language (as you would see below) so enough of my stupid shit, lets get started on this new story! i will try to update daily ok? so lets begin_

I didnt meant to end up like this, curled up in a pizzeria in the middle of the night surrounded by robots, i had both doors closed, the guy on the phone told me to conserve power, but i dont care anymore, theres no way im gonna let those things get in here.

It all began, yesterday, i was looking for a partime job to earn some extra money for college, im currently aiming to become a surgeon, i allways liked to help other people and i thought that would be the perfect career for me. I saw the hiring section of the newspaper i picked up this morning and a very peculiar ad got my attention.

* * *

><p><em>Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift, 12am to 6am. Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters Not responsable for injurydismemberment $120 a week To aply call:_  
><em>1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR<em>

* * *

><p>I saw the payment, a frown drawed in my face just thinking about the whole thing, sitting for 6 hours watching a bunch of robots in a random restaurant, but after rethink it a little, i decided to aplicate for the job, i went to my house, picked up the phone and dialed the number in the ad. After a few beeps indicating that the call was working a somewhat husky voice answered me. "You just called Freddy Fazbear pizza! what can i do for you?" the guy sounded like he was on hes 60 "Ummm yeah, i wanted to ask for the ad, it says that you are looking for a seurity guard to work the nig-" i was interrupted by the voice before i could finish "You are hired of course!" after hearing that i stayed confused for a moment "R-really? thats it?" i responded suprised "Of course! just by hearing you im sure that you are gonna make a great security guard!" at this point, the whole thing started to sound ridiculous, but i played along with him, after all, he sounded serious "O-ok i guess, when do i start?" i hope not this night, i had plans for tonight with some friends exactly at 12 am "You can start right away today! just be here at any time you like but remember just before 12 am" Crap, there goes my night, but at least i got the job "...Fine il be there"<br>i replied to him "Ok! dont be late!" after that, he hanged up the phone and the call ended, he was just yelling during all the friking call, it was getting on my nerves, the worst thing is that i dont have anything to do until my shift starts, i guess i can study just a liiiittle...Like that is gonna happen.

11:00 PM

I got out of my apartment and made my way to the pizzeria on foot, lucky for me i didnt have to call again to ask the direction, there was one on the newspaper, the night at this time was freaking cold, i didnt even had a coat for the time,it never been this cold around here, then again i never went out for a walk at 11:00 in the night is not like i had a car or anything to help me out either and there wasnt any taxis or busses at the time on the street, it was just me and emptiness of the street. Eventually i got to the restaurant, from the front door i could see some people going out, it looked like a family, no, it definitely was a family, they looked so happy together, one of the kids had somekind of a sing on his hand, it said: "_Freddy Fazbear pizza! where fantasy and fun come to life!_"

Just when i thought this place couldnt get anymore chessier, after the reception i came to a big dinning area, tables with party hats and ballons, posters with the faces of the animatronics with the words "CELEBRATE" or "PARTY TIME"...It was kinda hilarious. In the same room i encounter a man that looked on his 60, he was fat and bald and had big mustache on him, he was a living steriotype, he looked at me with shiny eyes and walked towards me "You must be the girl that called for the job right? thank God you are here! it was about time for the change of shift!" he was yelling again. "Let me give you a little tour through our instalations!, oh im sorry, i never introduced myself, Im Michael Fazbear, owner of the restaurant and Fazbear entertaiment at its subsidiaries!" so he was the owner of the place? it didnt suprised me as much as how old the place looked, spiderwebs everywhere, dust almost everywhere you looked and the crappy low budget bathrooms on my left. "Come to think of it, you never told me your name young woman" That startled me a little while i was away in my thoughts "Oh Im Caroline Schmidt, nice to meet you, hehe i should have said that a while ago" i said to him scratching the back my head "Well then, this is the DINNING AREA, here the kids and parents come to have a delicious time eating our pizza, our restaurant has come to be known for having the best pizza around here you know" i couldnt care less about that fact "And here is the SHOW STAGE where our stars perform their songs at the time everyone is on their seat ready to eat! Theres Freddy our main character, by his side are his fellow companions, Bonnie, he plays the guitar, i call him BonBon hehe and the lovely chicken over there is Chica she sings along with Freddy"  
>Those robots, ive never seen animatronics before, they were so imponent, specially Freddy, just by looking at him i could tell he was the protagonist here, he had an empty and souless look on his eyes, the same for Bonnie and Chica, Chica however she had a nice figure with a somewhat filled chest area, why put something like that in a supposedly "Kids friendly" robot? beats me, Freddy and Bonnie had similar bodies wit the only diference on Bonnies and Freddys jaw and Bonnies ears, they were long and were divided in sections creating the ilusion they could curl up, that was kinda clever "Over there are the bathrooms, the kitchen and the PIRATE COVE, there lies Foxy the pirate, he was another atraction of the restaurant but, we had to cut him up of the show after the "incident" but anyway. At the end of the corridor is your office, oh i forgot to mention the BACKSTAGE, you see during the years, the restaurant have come through some tough times, at night our supply of energy is cut to a tiny generator located in the basement, if for any reason you run out of power, you can go to the basement to start up the generator manually" Run out of power? and i thought the low budget bathrooms where bad enough "In the WEST HALL theres this SUPLY CLOSET, you can go there if you accidentally make a mess and you want to clean it up ok? theres nothing special in the EAST HALL,il be honest, that hall is just for aesthetic purposes" we walked up to the end of the hall to a tiny room full of spiderwebs a fan a cupcake and a single light in the ceiling "This is THE OFFICE, here you can stay the rest of the night and...Do whatever it is you do when no one is trying to get into the restaurant"<br>Who the hell would want to rob this place? "Anything else i need to know boss?" i said a little sleepy for the tour "Well..."

12:00 AM

I set up everything, i got my magazine to keep me occupied the rest of the night, i got this tablet that looks more expensive than anything in this place, its hooked up to the security sistem of the building so i can only use it to see the security cameras, crap, theres no wifi in here of course so im stuck with my magazine...Theres something bothering me though, he told me one last thing before he left, "_They_ move during the night" right after that sentence he laughed his ass off and told me he was just joking, he patted my back and walked away, but even if i was not looking at his face i could tell that his smile wiped out right after he started to walked away, this place is not responsible for injury or dismemberment, what can possibly go wrong here?..*RING, RING, RING, RING* "AHHH! what the hell?" a phone started to ring on the office,  
>i answered it and it was a pre-recorded message, i let it sound while i was checking the cameras only listen to little parts of the message. After a while he mentioned that the characters get a bit corky at night, what the hell does that mean? free roaming mode? bite of 87? STUFF ME INTO A FREAKING SUIT?...I was suprised how calm and colective this guy was mentioning all those things i got freaked out just by hearing him, then i remembered what the boss told me "<em><strong>They<strong>_ move at night" inmediatly after the message ended i checked out the cameras to make sure nobody was moving i checked the showstage but everyone was there, just standing...It was good i guess...

2:00 AM

Two hours have passed, nothing, just occacional circus music in the background, it was odd, where the hell it was coming from? i was passing by through the cameras but something got my attention, on the showstage i could swear i saw the three animatronics looking directly at the camera, when i came back to the camera, they were just looking away in their original position, maybe im just delusional maybe im fooling myself but that phone call could have gone better. I got my feet on the table in front of me and started to read my magazine, that would keep me sane, its gets very lonely in here, my only friends in here are that cupcake with big eyes and the fan, on the tablet i can see that the fan and the light are draining a considerable ammount of power, but i didnt payed attention to it too much after all is not like im gonna run out of energy, i still have 70%

4:00 AM

Fuck fuck fuck fuck, i just checked the camera on the showstage and Chica and Bonnie were gone, they are not there, THEY ARE NOT THERE! where are they!? whre are they!? i checked all the cameras really fast looking for those two, i found Bonnie he was on the WEST HALL CORNER looking at the camera, im still trying to swalow this, these robots are moving, i remembered the free roaming mode that the phone guy mentioned, what are they gonna do with me?  
>if they get in the office...i checked the cameras once more just to check on Bonnie but he moved from the corner, just after that i could feel a very intense presence on my left, like the one you get when you past by a mannequin, i checked the door light on the left and he was right there, Bonnie almost breathing in my face, i let out a loud scream before slamming my fist in the door botton, the door shutted down with a loud bang, but then i remembered Chica, she was on the EAST HALL CORNER...just standing there...not even looking at the camera, it was just soooo creepy thinking that she was right out there just a few meters from me i didnt wanted to take a risk and i just shutted the door down, i could see my power draining like crazy just from having both doors closed, i curled up in a ball in my chair terrified, am i gonna die? i couldnt tell, i wasnt moving from there...After a while i gathered up the courage and checked the door light on my left, i couldnt see any shadow on the window, so, i took a deep breath, my heart about to popping out of my chest, and i opened the door and checked the light at the same time, <strong><em>He<em>** wasnt there...good, i checked the door light on my right and no shadow was shown eathier so i opened the door, somewhat relieved i checked the cameras one more time, just to see a freaky looking fox peeking out of the curtain of pirates cove "what the fuck!? who is that? is that f-foxy? wait, what is that noise!?" i checked the cameras looking for those bastards, no luck finding chica, Bonnie was on the suply closet for some reason, and the kitchen camera was disabled, audio only? WHY?  
>i was sure chica was in there, i could hear all kinds of plates and pans just droping to the floor whatever she was doing in there, it wasnt good<p>

5:00 AM

One more hour to go, this has to be the longest night of my life, every second feels like an eternity, just been stuck here doing absolutely nothing, im literally just sitting here like a fucking idiot doing nothing! jus waiting for them to get in here and...well stop thinking about that, checking the cameras once again, Bonnie was on the hallway and chica was nowhere to be seen, foxy still peeking from his curtain and Freddy, Freddy wasnt any problem, he hasnt move in the entire night, maybe he is my ally...just maybe, it doesnt help that i caught him looking at the camera a few times...

Suddenly, i felt an incredible presence in the office, i could feel how my hearth skipped a beat, moanings, i started to hear moanings right in front of me, i could feel it, i was done, someone, or something was in the office with me, this is it, im dead...the moans stopped and i gathered up some courage once again, if im gonna die, better give them fight, i lowered the monitor only to be greeted by a yellow face, screaming right at me what it sounded like metal screaks, i screamed as well delivering a hit to the robot with the tablet in the jaw, suprinsingly, knocking the robot backwards, i could see two tiny dots on the door on my left, i knew it was bonnie so i shutted the door inmediatly totally ignoring the fact that chica was getting up from the hit i was petrified, i slowly walked backwards only to hit a wall in the process, for my bad luck, i pressed the door botton with my back shutting the door on my right, i looked myself in the office with chica, i tried to open the door once again only to hear a weird noice whenever i did it, why is not working? why now!?..Oh God..now im done, Chica was completely on her feet, and just stared at me, with a...sad face?...then i could see on the floor what appeared to be a ...Cupcake? a real cupcake for that matter, then chica knelt to retrieve the cupcake? she was holding the left overs of the poor dessert and started to walk towards me with her face lowered down, i was scratching the door like a trapped animal trying to get away from the predator...when she was almost face to face with me she looked at me with an even more sad face and slowly opened her beak...

* * *

><p>"...Im sorry for scaring you, i accidentally dropped your dessert..."<p>

...what?

"I-if you want i can go for another one, the kitchen is full of them hehe i had a bad time trying to find them though"

...WHAT?

"I-i-i-i-im g-good d-d-dont worry about t-that"

i was speaking like a complete idiot, but my heart was about to pop out of my chest, there i was speaking to chica like she was...a person, her voice was the weirdest thing ever, it sounded like the pre-recorded message from before, but it was a very femenine and shy tone of voice, it was, almost cute, thats the creepiest part of all this

"Are you ok? you seem very tense..."

"T-T-T-TENSE? NAH I-IM FINE HAHA! REALLY...*glup* really"

"ahhh, Thank God, i was worried i scared you too much, its allways like that, the security guards allways seem to be scared of me, locking me away with that door, i thought that after all these hours you would be hungry so i bought you a cupcake, but then you...hit me with that thing hehe, im sorry i know you were just defending yourself, its my fault i dont blame you"

The danger has passed? i got a view of the tablet liying on the ground with a big crack on it, the power meter was to 10% and the hour was 5:50 am, maybe i can make it? i just need to keep her calm i guess...are these robots sentient? i dont even know what to think of these guys anymore...

"No no, it was my fault, that must gotta hurt, im really sorry hehe...sooo, you...you..."

"hmm? what is it?"

she looked at me with shiny eyes, she had some very beautiful eyes now that i get a good look on them...wait, WHAT!?

"You are not gonna kill me?"

Here eyes winded up in terror and she placed her left hand on her mouth, or should i say beek?

"Kill you!? of course not why would i do that?"

she started to...to...to...SOB!? she was crying apparently, did i offended her? NOW she is gonna kill me for that?

"Ehhh H-hey are you ok? come on dont cry! im sorry ok?"

she looked at me with puppy like eyes and suddenly hugged me

"Dont worry, im not gonna harm you...is funny you know? the other security guards for some reason had the same worry"

she was hugging me...she was fucking hugging me...then i knew i was done for, she could easily crush me on her embrace right there and end me just like that

"O-ok hehe i apreciate that *glup* could you please put me down?"

"Ups! sorry hehe"

"Ok...so chica uh? hehe...yeah..."

the silence filled the room, i could see how she was scanning me from head to feet, i wonder what is she thinking

"You are very pretty miss!"

Well, that was definitely not what i had in mind

"Ehhh thanks hehe, you are p-pretty too..."

"Really!? you mean it!? thank you!"

she leaned towards me and landed a kiss on my cheek, her beak wasnt as hard as it looked in fact, the kiss was pretty soft, although it did hurt a little with the force she came with

after that i started to...blush!? now this is just getting creepier and creepier

"what is your name miss?

"ehhh im Caroline Schmidt"

"Caroline? such a pretty name! you already know mine right?"

"yeah, you are Chica right?"

"Right!...Hey can i ask you something?"

"...Yeah?"

"can we meet here tomorrow too?"

i was totall shocked, why she wanted to meet me again? theres no way i was coming back for another night!...But i i say no, she would probably get angry or something, and i dont want that, not for my sake of course

"well, sure i guess"

"Thank you Caroline!, i have to be heading back now ok? i will see you tomorrow!"

"yeah...bye"

she waved her arm saying goodbye and opened the door on the left and just walked out of the office, just then, the clock reached 6:00 in the morning, and my shift was done, i walked out of the office too, only to be greeted by a giant robotic rabbit "Good morning security guard!" good morning? you were trying to kill me just a moment ago... i walked down the hallway and to the showstage...there Chica waved at me once again, i waved back at her...Foxy was no longer peeking out from his curtain and Bonnie just arrived at the stage, everything was...somewhat normal, despite the experience i had back there, i was happy i made it trough the night but there was only one thing bugging me...

Freddy

He was staring at me with his mouth wide open, his eyes, were now pitch black with two white dots on them...that picture scared to hell out of me, after that i got out of the building with the master keys Michael gave me, those words were still on me though...

"Can _we_ meet here tomorrow too?"

Again?...I dont know, maybe she is my true ally, and not Freddy, i still need the money, and this job was so easy to get, maybe im crazy,delusional. whatever you wanna call me...But im off to spend _**Five Nights at Freddy's**_


	2. 2nd Night

_**A/N**: Have you ever heard that a sequel is never as good as the first one? well FNaF 2 just broke that phrase, the game is awesome! and 10 times scarier that the first one, but the phrase aplicates for this chapter, i feel very insecure about this chapter, it was very rushed and...well you will see bellow, tell me what you guys think, but even if 1 person liked it, i will continue it. Sorry for this short chapter, il try to make the next one longer if you guys wanna see more of this **Also theres FNaF 2 spoilers ahead so watch out.**_

* * *

><p>I just arrived at my apartment and...Well, things are not that strange anymore, i guess you can say i finally accepted all the things that happened tonight, i mean today for that matter, and i dont think i regret anything, il be coming back today again to complete my shift, now i just need to gather more information of this godforsaken place known as Freddy Fazbear Pizza, but first, i need to take a loooong shower<p>

As soon as i was ready to sleep the rest of the day, my cellphone started to ring, i took a look at it before answering and it was one of my friends, i wonder what he wants at this hour..."Jeremy you better have a good excuse to call at this hour" i wanted to tease him a little pretending i was sleeping the whole time, after all, none of my friends knew about my part time job yet "Ahh! im sorry, i was thinking you know" He responded with his trademark shy tone.

"Thinking? now thats some freaky stuff"

"Haha...well i was wondering if you are free today? i thought you and i could go see a movie you know, i bought tickets for this new one"

Is he asking me out? well, things sure are freaky

"A movie? well, i..."

I was plain exhausted, i didnt wanted to do anything for the day so i just rejected his offer, his intentions couldnt have been more obvious

"Look, im not really in the mood for anything right now im...kinda recovering from an injury"

Hope he belives this crap

"An injury!? what happened? do you want me to go take care of you? i-im willing to help"

He is very sweet, but sometimes he can be a total knucklehead, like this one time he forgot to turn off the stove in his house, or the other time where he thought carrots could really help his vision

"Nah, im ok dont worry about it, il be ok in no time"

"...Fine, just, dont force yourself ok?"

"Right, bye Jeremy"

"Bye..."

Now, lets just get some fucking sleep, tonight is gonna be a loooong night too

12:00 AM

Crap! i feel asleep all the day literally! i hope the doors arent close yet. I runned as fast as i could towards the restaurant, for my luck, or bad luck thats debatable it was still open, i stopped in the front door just to catch a breath..."Ok, just repeat whatever you did last night Caroline, and you should be fine" after those words to myself, i entered the reception of the place, empty, doesnt suprised me much, even Michael has left by now from what i can see, i walked to the DINNING AREA just to see how freaking dark everything was, good thing i remembered the layout of the place so i could make my way to the Office with no problem, one thing that came to my mind was the kitchen though i tried to open it, but it was closed, the weirdest part was that the "door" was totally plain, almost if it was just a painting on the wall, i couldnt see a dorknoob either i jut tried to push it, then again, there wasnt much light so i couldnt see much anything, i gave up on the door and just continued my way to the office, i checked the hour, it was 12:30 mmmm, maybe is not gonna be a long night after all. I sat on my chair and just, waited, waited to something to happen,it was weird, i couldnt feel it before but this whole thing was a "once in a lifetime" experience, that was until the phone returned me back to earth, it was another pre-recorded message by the same guy from last night "Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."  
>GOOD CALL! i checked the cameras as soon as he said that only to find out that Bonnie and Chica had already left the SHOWSTAGE but something was odd, Chica was in the DINNING AREA But Bonnie was at the end of the hallway, the odd things was, they are freaking active! i wonder if Chica remembers me, she gotta have to remember me right? i hope, that would make one less to worry about...Check the PIRATE COVE?...ok, Foxy doesnt seem to have moved yet so, everything is not that bad i guess, i just have to worry about Bonnie Also he could have mentioned the blind spots yesterday that is what really got me, Fucking phone guy...<p>

1:00 AM

FOXY HAS LEFT THE PIRATE COVE! nononononononononono! i closed the door as soon as i put down the monitor, i began to look for Foxy everywhere, but when i switched to the WEST HALL i nearly had a heart attack, Foxy running directly at the office!? i heard 4 loud bangs on the other side of the left door "HAHA!...ahhhh you silly bitch" i heard loud footsteps in the distance i checked the cameras once more and Foxy had returned to PIRATES COVE "Hehe, that would keep him occupied" i cheked the lights on the right door, only to be greeted by Chica staring right into my soul from the window "AHHH! MOTHERF- agh, you almost gave me a heart attack!" i shouted at Chica who in response said with her shy tone of voice a loud "Im sorry miss!" she lowered her face after that sentence "Come on you know my name right?"...almost doubting about my next response, i lifted myself from the chair and..."Ehhh, want to come in?" i invited her to the office "Oh yes! i would love to!" she walked towards the door and slowly stepped inside the room, she leaned on the table in front of me and let out a big sigh "I was worried you wouldnt come today, most security guards, tend to quit...after a few hours" oh jeezz that definitely helps me right? "well not me haha! im still here, mmm i wonder why" Chica leaned towards me and grabbed both of my hands "Its because you are a brave person!" a smile drawed across her face, i couldnt decide if take it as a compliment or what...

2:00 AM

Still with the left door closed for Foxy, the two of us sat there...doing nothing, occacionally exchanging a few words, during the silent moments she just stared at me with a smile on her face, as if she would drool at any time now if she could, i broke the silence by asking a few things

"Chica..."

"Yeeeees?"

"Why did you come here?"

I got curious about why she wanted to meet me here again

"Hmm? Oh that, its because I like you Caroline"

...what?

"W-what? excuse me? can you run that by me again?"

"I like you Caroline!"

Ok, now, i DID NOT expected this

"Y-you l-l-l-like me!? but w-hy!?"

"How could i not? you are the most beautiful guard i have ever seen, i just love the way your eyes allways seem to have that fiery look but at the same time they have that warm thought of acceptation"

What on earth was she talking about? also the most beautiful guard? not the thing every woman wants to hear exactly

"You are not afraid of me right? not anymore?"

I didnt wanted to upset her or anything, but...ehhhhhhhh...i just played alone with her, trying to avoid a response just yet

"ehhh Thanks Chica that is *glup* really nice of you hehe...i just didnt expected that..."

"Its ok, because now we can be together during all your nights!"

she suddenly hugged me really tight, i thought i was gonna pop

"AGH! C-CHICA! A-A-A-AIR!"

"Oops! sorry, i just like doing that sometimes"

she placed me down again, i was trying to get all the air i could, that embrance of hers was just lethal

"Hey, tell me one thing"

"Hmm? of course! what is it sweetie?"

Sweetie? only my mom has ever called me like that and i didnt like it back then eathier

"How is that you...you know..."

"Hmm? what do you mean?"

"You know!...talk"

"Hmm? well, ever since i was built, why you ask sweetie?"

STOP with the sweetie thing

"Really? like, ever since?

"Yeah, well you see, me and the others have come a long way to here, first we had a little restaurant, even more tiny that this one, it was a lovely place but one day a man bought the place and opened a new restaurant with the name "Freddy fazbear pizza" it was an amazing place, i loved eveything about it, i couldnt wait anymore to start singing with Freddy and Bonnie once again and talking to the kids too, they are just so adorable!...But"

But?

"But?..."

"The owner replaced us with newer and supposedly better versions of ourselfs, they dropped us in a backroom, and every once in a while they took some parts from us, and used them on the new Freddy, Bonnie and...Me..."

That backstory, ive never imagined such a thing, it wouldnt be as shocking if she wasnt an apparently sentient robot...

"I-im orry for hearing that Chica..."

She looked at me with a smile on her face and landed a peek on my cheek, again, it hurts

"Its ok Sweetie, but something i cant seem to understand is..."

"Is?"

"That Puppet thing...i remember someone bringing the puppet in front of us...and after that, nothing, i cant remember a thing after that, the next thing i know, is that im here in yet another new restaurant, this one, i really wonder what happened to the newer versions of us"

Puppet?

"Although i saw the same puppet in this retaurant, not too long ago, after that, Freddy is allways telling us to not be friends with the bare endoskeletons around here"

Oh no...

"But im glad that you are not and Endo Caroline!"

Well, at least she definitely is not gonna shove me into a suit

"Yeah, im glad that im not an Endo too... hehe"

"Hmm?"

Chica is nice, i wish i had friends like her, but now i know that i need to be carefull of the other animatronics specially Foxy, that freaking fox should be an athlete

5:50 AM

We keep on talking and talking for hours, i told her how is the life outside the restaurant, she kept asking me questions about it

"And thats why you NEVER write your initials on a grave, i learn that the bad way..."

"Hehe il keep that in mind, but you still didnt told me what a grave is"

"Well, is something like this..."

In that moment, the clock reached 6:00 in the morning, and it was time to return home

"Hey, i need to g-"

"Yeah, i know..."

She definitely got sad before i could end my sentence...I wouldnt mind stay a little more with her, but this place, just makes me feel all uncomfortable

"You'll be back right? you are gonna come back tonight right? right?"

She was like a puppy begging for a piece of food, she really wanted me to stay, i lifted her chin to make her face me

"Of course il be back ok? dont worry about it"

"Ahhh Thank you!"

She hugged me again, but this time at least it was more softer than before

"Yeah yeah i know, im awesome..."

After that i followed her to the SHOWSTAGE, there she went up the stairs in and got in her ussual position, its weird, it seems that she doesnt mind her lifestyle, not even when i talked with her about the world out of the pizzeria, maybe she is simply happy with her life like it is...But i noticed something...the eyes of all of them, Bonnie, Freddy and Chica were pitchblack with white dots in them, just like Freddy last night, Chica still waved at me saying goodbye, apparently she didnt know about her eyes, whatever it is im sure IT CANT be good

Once i arrived at my apartment, i could see a basket full of presents and desserts in my front door, it had a note on it, it was from Jeremy...hehe, he really is a knucklehead isnt he?  
>but still, he can be very sweet sometimes...i got in my apartment and just throwed myself on the bed, i actually was excited to return to the pizzeria tonight, with a Robot that is in love with me, cupcakes, and maybe i can stole some of their pizza if i can get the kitchen open, i still was bothered about their eyes, but as soon as i began to analize that in my head, i couldnt help but fall asleep immediately...<p>

_**A/N: If you want me to continue, the next chapter is gonna be full of action and fear and suspense and...Oh my God, im excited to write the next one xD of course if you guys want me to do it.**_


	3. 3rd Night

_**A/N: Im sorry for the delay of, 5 days I think, I kinda lost my inspiration for this chapter but when I saw that the story reached 9 reviews I was like "awwww you guys :3 " and yeah, the rest is history but is out finally xD longest chapter yet, but I still think that is pretty short considering that it took me 5 days to complete, so enough of my stupid shit, lets just read the chapter :D**_

* * *

><p>After a long day of work, the trio was now on their break, behind a long curtain that separated them from the people that were leaving the restaurant due been time to close, there lay a resting Bonnie, Freddy and Chica, Freddy like always was the most quiet one next to Bonnie, but Chica always wanted to squeeze at least a word from her lifetime partners.<p>

"Freddy?"

The shy Chica talked to the main star of the restaurant, the bear standing next to her rolled his head towards Chicas

"Yes?"

"Why cant we walk freely during the night?"

Freddy, returning to his original position replied to the chicken

"Because, those Endoskeletons are always around, and they can be very dangerous, thats why you must stuff them back into a suit, they always are very agresive during the proccess so be carefull during that time too"

Chica, almost annoyed by his comment responded to him

"But none of them has ever been a problem you know, i mean we still have to go get them, isnt that dangerous too?"

Freddy still facing towards the curtain in front of the trio responded

"Their only defense is the power of the building, once they run out, they are harmless, thats why you have to take your distance when you are going after them, thats the dangerous part"

Chica had always seen Freddy like their torch in the middle of the darkness, she admired him very much, its only natural of her to belive everything he said to them

"I guess you are right, after all you are always right Freddy! thank you"

Freddy responded in his calm and collected tone of voice

"Your welcome"

"You know, maybe tonight we can catch that Endo that has been coming here lately"

Bonnie jumped in the conversation with an statement that sounded like music to Freddys ears

"I would much like to catch this one myself, the simple thought of it been naked around here just bugs me"

Chica, a bit confused by Bonnies statement decided to join the morbid conversation again

"Hmm? what Endo? i havent seen one around here lately"

"The same one that you have been hanging out with"

Freddy replied to the confused chicken

"Yeah, you shouldnt get to close to those things, just think it, why would you want to hang out with a naked guy all night?"

That sentence could have been interpreted the wrong way, if Chica would actually know its other meaning

"What? i havent get close to any of those things, i was just, talking, with the new security guard, you should meet her! shes so nice and cute and interesting..."

"You seem to like this new girl uh?"

Freddy asked her

"No! of course not...well, yeah a little, well I absolutely adore her shes so cute!"

Chica seemed to be lost on her thoughts about the security guard, that gave Freddy an idea

"Hey, what about if we all go to meet her tonight uh?"

"Ohhh that sounds great! just as i expected from you!"

Bonnie jumped in once more with his admiral to Freddy

"You mean the four?, even Foxy?"

Chica, somewhat excited of the idea of her friends meeting the lovely Caroline replied to Freddy

"Well, while we are talking with the guard, you can go get some snacks for us in the kitchen, is that ok?"

"Ok! im gonna get us some nice pizza!"

The cheerful Chica replied to him

"Good"

"Im gonna meet her first Freddy"

Bonnie said to the bear, hinting him that he wanted to make a race to the office

"Hehe...Good luck with that BonBon"

"Come on Fred! dont call me like that, the stupid owner came up with that thing"

Chica and Freddy giggled to Bonnies statement while on the other side of the curtain, seem to went completely quiet, all the people had already left, and the guards "welcome party" was about to start.

Caroline P.O.V

WELL! its time for another night at Freddy Fazberas Pizza, I didnt really wanted to go today to work cause all the day I had work to do from college, it took me literally all day to finish it, but then I remembered that I had a new friend to hang out with, hehe, someday im gonna write a book of this particular week of my life, even though she well, kinda confessed to me, I didnt gave her an answer right away, of course, and im not sure if shes gonna ask for one tonight, but im sure I can change of subject with her just fine if that happens, is not like I dislike her or think that is gross or anything, it is pretty weird i would say that, but I like her personality so far ...except the namecalling, maybe I can convince her to call me anything else but "Sweetie" I definitely dont like that.

Walking all the way to Freedys without a care in the world, taking my time with everystep, just thinking that maybe, just maybe, I could continue working there even after my week is over, I hope that Michael would let me do that if I want to...But then, something...warned me, something in my head suddenly made me want to go back to my aparment, I dont know how to describe it, it was like danger was up ahead, but after a while, that sensation dissapeared, I was glad though but I couldnt help to think why it happened while im on my way to probably the most exciting job in the world? I dont know but I just continued my way to Freddys not worrying about that anymore

I saluted Michael when I got to the restaurant, he returned it with the same joy I had "There you are! haha, how are you Caroline? i hope that these little ones werent a problem for you haha!" Bastard, two days ago I would have broked his nose just from saying that, but now that the danger was over, I couldnt care less how much he rantled about them "Nah, of course not, they havent moved just yet hehe" I played along with him, just to make this conversation end quickly "Well, then I leave you the rest to you, goodnight miss Schmidt" he walked out of the building with the rest of the staff, leaving me alone in the pitch black DINNING AREA, it didnt matter for me though, I made my way to my office easy enough

12:00 AM

The phone started to sound again, I picked it up and what a surprise! another pre-recorded message "Fill me in!" I said trying to be funny to the air apparently "_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant."_ Of course not, this guy, I cant never tell if hes trying to help me or..._ "Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."_ real uh? well, everything is settled, lets check on them, rising up the monitor I saw the SHOWSTAGE with all three of them still there, but then the signal was interrupted "What the? whats this?" After a few seconds the signal came back, but Chica was gone "Hehe here already? ok, fine for me" I lowered the monitor and fixed my eyes on the right door waiting for Chica to show up...But, nothing, I waited for 30 minutes I think, still checking the others of course but she didnt appeared, I knew she was on the kitchen cause all the noises that I could hear from the kitchen camera and in the distance, Oh well maybe she is getting a midnight snack thats all, and maybe she can bought me a cupcake tonight like she originally intented too hehe, but then I heard a weird noise in the distance, Someone was humming?...Da da dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum diddly doom doom doom, diddly doom, dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum diddly dum dum dum dum dum So strange, checking pirates cove at the momment, I knew it was that fucker, the humming was a lot louder on his camera

1:00 AM

Still nothing about Chica, im getting kinda lonely in here, I would almost say that I miss her...yeah, I definitely miss her, I wonder what is taking her so long in there and these guys arent much of a problem ye- oh...Bonnie was not on the stage, oh well I just shut the left door, oh, Foxy is out of the cove? well the left door should take care of him, OH! "What was that!?" a laugh I swear I heard a laugh, a very menacing and loud laugh at the distance, I checked the stage again and for my luck, Freddy wasnt there anymore "Ahhh...AHHH! where is he? I dont know where is he!? oh my God where did he go!?" I panicked at the sight, Freddy was on the DINNING AREA but he was very well hidden in the darkness, I could only spot him from his glowy eyes in the dark "Ohhhh there you are hehe" Bonnie wasnt at the door and Foxy was back at PIRATE COVE so I opened the left door just to save some power I was at 82% I hope that it can last the rest of the night, no, I dont hope, IT HAS TO LAST THE REST OF THE NIGHT

The signal was interrupted once again and Freddy moved from the DINNING AREA to the bathrooms, the ladies bathrooms to be more precise "Hey what are you doing in there? getting a little kinky Freddy haha" I thought that if I could make a joke of the sittuation, I would remain calm and collected but that inmediatly proved to be a big error, as soon as I said that joke the signal was once again interrupted and Freddy left the bathrooms, checking the door light at the left door, nothing, checking the WEST HALL CORNER video feed, nothing, checking the SUPPLY CLOSET video feed, still nothing, checking the BACKSTAGE "AHHH!" Bonnie was there at least but staring right at the camera, his big eyeless face startled me to my soul I lowered the monitor just to not keep staring at him anymore "Jesus Christ, are you serious!?"

2:00 AM

Freddy was at the end of the EAST HALL holding his microphone staring at the corner, I havent checked PIRATE COVE in a while, i checked the video feed and Foxy was once again ready to sprint down the hallway "Damn hes already leaning out towards the sprint, I gotta keep him there, but I also gotta manage my power" I looked at the monitor again and Foxy was no longer in PIRATES COVE, his ussual sing of out of order changed too, it said "Its me" on a very diferent handwriting "NO, ITS NOT YOU!" I shutted down the left door again to keep the damn fox away but when I closed the door, he was just at centimeters away from reaching the office, I got cold and pale just from the thought that if I was a second slower I would not be here anymore "God damn, these guys are not joking around anym- FREDDY!" I totally forgot about Freddy, before checking the cameras I closed the right door too and looked at the corner video feed "Oh God" Freddy was right there staring at the camera with his glowing eyes and something that almost looked like a smile on his face "Look at him! oh my God! hes just standing there!" both doors closed I curled up in my chair looking for Bonnie in the cameras, "you like that supply closet uh bunny?"

3:00 AM

50% of energy, halfway to go, still no sign of Chica, I wonder if something happened to her, im kinda worried I couldnt hear a thing from the kitchen video feed and I couldnt spot her on any of the cameras either, where is she? I really hope she is ok but now I got three friendly robots to take care of, Freddy was still on the corner of the hall it was very clear that he WASNT gonna move from there, Bonnie was now at the corner of the west hall too so, it kinda looked like those two were competing to see who gets to me first, Lovely, I know "AHHH! what? whose is that!?" another laugh was heard from the right door, I cheked the cameras once again, and I could see that Freddy left the corner, now there was somekind of music on the kitchen videofeed, it sounded like something you would hear from a music box, I swear I heard this music before mmmm, I didnt had time to think about it when I heard four loud bangs on the closed left door I knew that was foxy trying to get in, I guess he moves more when im not checking on him, good advice phone guy...The hour is 3:57, I should be scared to death, but somehow, im not that intimidated by them, I wonder why..."There you are again" another laugh was heard coming from the corridor and Freddy was once again in the corner of the east hall.

4:00 AM

The more the merrier i guess, Foxy was now in the west hall corner with Bonnie, both staring at the door, im afraid of how long they have been there, that door has been closed for a loooong time and im at 25% of energy, I still have two more hours to go! "get out of the there you two!" I yelled at the door but inmediatly regreted it, cause after that I heard footsteps coming from outside the left door and then..._BANG_ "AHHH! what the!?" _BANG BANG_ "STOP THAT!" I dont know who cause it was on the blind spot of the stupid camera but one of them was hitting the door, really hard, those louds bangs definitely got my heart racing super fast, it was freaking scary once again, they sounded angry and willing to get to me, I got as far as I could from the left door, I didnt wanted to be near it even if they paid me 100.00$ for doing it, but then i found myself too close from the right door, the thought of Freddy being out there was equally scary so I got myself away from the right door too and I got in the middle of the room, once again reassuming my fetale position on my chair fixing my eyes on the left door with the nonstoping bangs "Stop that, please" I said in the verge of tears, now I was equally scared like in my first night, it didnt helped that another BANG was heard from the right door "AHH! NOW WHAT" apparently Freddy was gonna began doing the same from his side, but the hits he delivered to the door were incredibly strong, for a moment I thought he would bring the door down, but no, that wasnt their plan, they wanted to drain all my energy, I noticed a moment ago, every hit drained my power really fast, now im at 10% and its only 4:50, I may began to write a note here if theres another nightguard after me, just to warm him/her to not do this, its not worth it, theres no way it is.

5:00 AM

1%...one hour to go, they been hitting the doors for a while now, the right door started to show some dents in the center, but now I just closed my eyes hoping that everything would end soon and painlessly, after all thats why we all fear death right? the pain and the unknowing consecuenses that comes with it right? at least thats what I fear, mmm I really wonder if they have done something to Chica, after all, she was hanging around with an Endo, and its clear that Freddy Bonnie and Foxy knows that im not just a regular security guard, also, I wonder how Jeremy is gonna take the fact of my death, well Caroline, just like the last time, if im gonna die, im gonna give them fight first, I griped the monitor very tightly, preparing myself to use it agaisnt them, but...

Darkness...

I could see nothing but Darkness...

Then I knew that the power finally gave up, I could hear the generator shutting down at the distance, the words "**_Its me_**" appeared on my field of vision, even though it was pitch black around me, its like those words were on them like when you have garbage on your eye.

"Oh..."

Then the music box tune started to sound, in the now open left door a face apparently iluminated by the eyes was flashing at the rhythm of the tune,it was definitely Freddy since I heard the exact same tune in the kitchen a while ago, it kept going on for about a minute and then it stopped along with the only source of light that was his face...

There, again "alone" in the darkness

Footsteps, someone is coming towards me

I was about to burst in screams and cries, I couldnt take it anymore

But...

*tread*...*tread*...*tread* *tread* *tread*

"SURPRISE SWEETIE!"

That scream along, made me almost faint, but I reconogized that pre-recorded like voice, but not before letting out a loud scream

"AHHHHH! OK YOU GOT ME! PLEASE DON-...C-c-c-c-chica!?"

Here eyes were glowing, enough to iluminate at least one meter around us

"Hi! hehe im sorry if I didnt came during the whole night, I was pretty busy making the cupcakes for your welcome party, but then Freddy came to the kitchen and told me to instead of cupcakes, pizza would go better with the mood of the night, dont know what he meant with that but lets just say that, making pizza? is harder than it seems hehe, but were are the others?, the power went out so I came to check on you guys"

I inmediatly launched myself towards her and embraced her in a big hug

"God damn it! dont allways believe what the others tell you idiot! dont you dare let me alone in here again!"

I was crying, both in fear and anger, the others tricked Chica so she wouldnt came here to protect me, I swear when I see them, but, I was cut off my thought when Chica responded to my hug, with an even stronger one, maybe too strong

"Awww what are you saying sweetie?, you know im never gonna let you alone"

her voice was all playfull and happy, she seems more confident and a lot less shy than when we first meet, I guess she still doesnt get it, even thought I screamed it at her with all the strength that I had left

"Chica?"

"Yeeeees~?"

"Air..."

"Oh right! im sorry hehe I just love doing this"

Before she could let me go, a VERY thundering voice came trough the left door.

"Guess the party is over..."

Just after that, my wristwatch reached 6 in the morning making a little beeping sound

"Guess so..."

I responded in my weak voice, after all that, I just wanted to get out of there

"Chica why dont you scort our new friend back outside?"

"Ok Freddy! come one sweetie, I guess is your bedtime now uh?"

Bedtime? theres no way that couldnt sound any worse and twisted, I just wanted to destroy the three of them with my bare hands, I was full of anger towards them, Freddy and maybe, the others left the corridor, numerous footsteps were heard from down the hallway

"Dont you dare let me go ok?"

I wasnt gonna go trough there alone, Chica, even though she were that costume all the time, it wasnt cold as you would expect it to be, in fact, it was very warm, I find myself very relaxed on her embrace, for the first time in these six hellish hours I felt safe, like nothing could go wrong from here

"Dont worry sweetie, theres nothing to be afraid in here ok? after all, you got me watching your back"

she winked at me after that sentence, hehe, guess I do have you watching my back, not tonight of course, but if im gonna come back tomorrow, its gonna be just for her, and tomorrow, im not gonna let her go ANYWHERE far away

Chicas P.O.V

She told me to not let her go, I better do what she says~

I wonder why is she so scared, I hope that Freddy and the others didnt tried to spook her, cause if the did, im gonna have to teach them a lesson, just like old times, but now, im just gonna scort Caroline back out, Oh my God she is so scared, she looks so cute like this~

I really like this girl, im not gonna let her go away, not like...

Caroline P.O.V

We both walked out of the office, Griping her arm more tight every once in a while, we passed by the pirates cove, the dinning area, and the reception, Chica finally let go of me, but she took some time, she asked me if we could stay like these for a few more minutes, I couldnt reject that, after all she kinda saved my life back there

"You are gonna come back right? sweetie?"

Come back...

Come back...

Can I really do this once more? no sane person would come back after that near death experience, I said that the only reason I would come back, is for her...and ONLY for her...I dont know if...agh, lets just be honest

"...Of course il be back"

"You mean it!? ohhhhh I think someone really likes me!"

She got a hold of me once more hugging even more tight than before

"AGH! CHICA AIR AIR! IM SERIOUS"

"Hehe I know I know"

She gently placed me down again and gave me a quick kiss on the lips

"!"

That definitely startled me at first, but then I didnt minded it at all, it was very soft, I guess she learned how to lean properly to kiss me back then hehe, it didnt helped that I felt my cheeks burning afte that.

"...Ahem, until tomorrow Chica"

"Bye sweetie!"

She waved at me and went back to the dinning area, as for me, I got out of the restaurant, not sure how to react when I rethink all the things that happened back there, the only thing that I wanted to do now was...

"...YES! IM ALIVE! YOU HEARD ME WORLD!? IM STILL ALIVE!"

Praise that I had my heart still beating, I made my way to my apartment, droped myself on the bed, and thought

"Im gonna bring a fucking bat at work tomorrow"

After that silly thought, I fell asleep, thinking that tomorrow was gonna be both a very exciting and nerve wrecking night

That is how it is, this is how The Night Shift goes I guess...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Next chapter is gonna introduce Foxy! :D since he hasnt really spoke at all by now, so next time he is gonna have some attention, im sorry again for the dlay of five days on this chapter, lack of inspiration can destroy stories you know? let me know if you guys want me to continue or not, ALSO, thanks to SeniorPeppae for pointing out my grammar mistakes it really helps a lot when i get advice from you guys :D**_


	4. 4th Night

**_A/N: Ok so, im sorry for the delay...again, this time it was just pure laziness from my part, but after listening to the living tombstone song for five nights at freddys, my inspiration meter went up to the heavens, but I cant say that this chapter is good in any way, but you would be the judge, you, the reader, you know the one I write the story for? I gotta say that it was kinda fun to write this one until the very end, I have to say again that this story is taken from the point of view of FNaF 2 being a PREQUEL, maybe its a sequel, I like to think that its a sequel but the signs are just to obvious guys...that damn paycheck...but anyway enough of my stupid shit, lets just get to chapter four shall we? enjoy! :D (I hope)_**

* * *

><p>Hmm?<p>

How strange, its all dark, pitch black all around me, it feels like im floating...ahhhh, its feels so peaceful...But, suddenly that feel went away as i find myself in a somehow familiar place, a restaurant, and not any restaurant, there was a big sign inside that said "_**The new and improved, Freddy Fazbear Pizza!**_" I was in a little chair in a small room with two dinning tables with other kids sitting on the chairs eating pizza and drinking soda and all that good stuff, I extended my arm to grab a cup of soda that was in front of me, and for my surprise, I was a little kid too, like a younger version of me, well more younger I would say, I knew this whole thing was just a silly dream, probably created by my traumatic experience in a real life place with the same name, so I just played along with this little reality I picked up my own slice of pizza and ate it right away, but then I noticed something, a man in a purple coat entered the room and seemed to look pretty anxious, even though his face was very hidden on his coat, I could see for a split second a twisted smile on his face, I fixed my eyes on that evil figure just standing there, then all of a sudden he sat on one of the free chairs and scanned the whole room moving his head in both sides, as if looking for someone.

I just stared at him, eating pizza every once in while, but then he looked at me and his smile seemed to got even wider, he looked just totally freaky, he moved his right hand and placed it on a kids shoulder right next to him, the kid just stared back at him with confussion, but then a loud sound startled the whole room, it was like a radio signal got corrupted and was put directly on a microphone, and then I saw it, we all saw it, a spider-like Robot with a head and a foot attached to it jumped out of nowhere and _Bit_ the man on the purple coat right on his forehead, blood spreading everywhere as the robot kept on pressing his victim, until a big chunk of his head went off as the robot fell to the ground still _chewing_ the piece of forehead on his mouth it was quite the sight, everyone went crazy after that, screaming and yelling and crying, a security guard entered the room and carried the spider robot on his arms and went out of the room.

"_I knew this would happen..."_

I heard him whisper before he exited the room with the robot on his arms, I saw his identity card in the process it was one of those stock cards with the phrase "_hi my name is_" on it, his last name apparently was "Fitzgerald"_  
><em>

Then, the room started to go all black again, it was pitch black again, with the sensation of peace returning slowly.

"And then, BOOM!"

"AHH! stop that!"

I was telling my dream to my close friend Jeremy, he is a scaredy cat so i thought it would freak him out...And it did...

"I was awake, with that whole _dream_ in mind, what do you think Jeremy?"

"Well, you know there was something called The bite of 87 I remember, it took place on one of the Freddy restaurants back then, the victim losed his frontal lobe but somehow survived"

"Pfft really? he must have a shitty life now, just imagine the consequences of something like that..."

"The guy was later appressed for being the only suspect on the case of five missing childrens"

"Five childrens...when did that happened?"

"I cant remember the exact date, but it was just a couple of years before the...ahem, bite"

I was playing with my fork while he was telling the story, we were having dinner at my apartment, I invited him because, I didnt really wanted to be alone waiting for my shift to start. Still playing with the fork, almost finished dinner I glanced at him.

"Hey, thanks for keeping me company tonight, you know that I ussually prefer to be alone"

Just after that, he got a little nerveous and even blushed a little...hehe he is so silly

"Oh! w-well no problem, I.-i was free today anyway and i thought I *glup* could do you that little favor you know"

Scratching the back of hsi head, waiting for my response, yep, I can mess with him anytime.

"Yeah well it didnt went good last time remember? you droped that coffee on ashley and she freaked out and started yelling at you haha, it was pretty funny"

"Well maybe for you, she later droped some coffee on my crotch as in some kind of revenge, I told her that it was just an accident..."

"Well she was allways very spiteful, thats why I didnt liked her, you couldnt mess around with her"

"So, you mess around with me?"

"Totally! you are easygoing, I know you wouldnt get mad by any of my pranks"

"Thats a good thing?"

"It is for me hehe"

"Oh come on Carol, at least we hace come this far, I know you since second grade"

"Yeah I know, you are my childhood friend I guess"

"...Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

"You are free tomorrow? cause I thought we could go somewhere you know, theres this festival coming up and...well I..."

Yeah yeah, I dont really wanna go out tomorrow, if theres gonna be a tomorrow for me really, but...This guy, I know him for so long, I came to like him a lot, he in other case...

"Yeah, I would like to go out with you"

"Its ok, I understand, you are always occupied and...wait, said that again?"

"I can go with out with you somewhere, but lets pick another place, what about if...emmm, if we make a picnic! hows that sound?"

"Sounds great Carol!...Thanks"

"For what?"

"For being my friend..."

"Oh come on are we gonna start with the cheesyness already? you sound like a total loser"

"But its true! you are smart funny, and..ahem, you are pretty beautiful"

Beautiful? thats a pretty strong word you know.

"Heh, Thank you, I think the same pal"

"Haha, yeah...pal"

11:00 PM

Once the "party" was over, Jeremy left the apartment and went to his house, as for me, its time to go on and adventure, not without my bat of course, now im truly prepared for them.

Walking to the pizzeria lost in my thoughts, and came to a intersection in the middle of the road, a lightpost poorly iluminating the street I could barely see a few meters in front of me, even though I knew the way to the resturant, it was still awfully dark around me, but something catch my attention, another lightpost turned on on the other side of the road and next to it was a little girl, she was staring at me with wide eyes, it was a little creepy but despite that I aproached her to know why she was there at this hour

"...Hey little one, what are you doing here in the middle of the night? where are your parents?"

Ive never been good with kids, I learned that the hard way when I worked as a babysitter a few years ago, but I still gave it a try

"..."

No response, maybe if I push a little more

"Are you waiting for someone?"

Then she looked at me with an emotionless face, its hard to describe, it looked like she was sad, but at the same time not

"_**...You shouldnt had come back for another night"**__**  
><strong>_

Uh?

"W-what do you mean?"

"_**You know what I mean, they dont know what they are doing, they cant fully controll them, thats why ive been there to protect you"**_

Protect me? what on earth is she talking about?...is she talking about the animatronics? but how does she know?..could it be...

"I-i dont really know what you are talking about little one, but if you are lost I can help you find your parents"

But then...she launched at me knocking me out of my feet, it was like a predator catching the prey

"_**...You are going to die ...Ca-ro-line"**__**  
><strong>_

She definitely wasnt joking, she knew my name, could it be that this kid was in the restaurant with me during these past nights? I wasnt scared by this sittuation, ive been in worse ones

"Heh, look I dont know who you are, but im going to that place anyway"

I gently pushed her off me, she didnt resisted anyway

"Now, you should go home, its dangerous around here you know"

Her expression finally changed, into an angered one

"_**...Tch, as you wish..."**_

Now the next event confirmed my worst doubt, in a blink of an eye, she was no longer there, she dissapeared into thin air, right in front of me, she had to be a ghost, again, im willing to believe anything now, could it be that she was one of the missing kids Jeremy was talking about? maybe, but right now, i didnt wanted to stay there for any longer so I sprinted the rest of the way to the restaurant.

11:30 PM

I arrived at the place, I could see Michael talking with some of the staff members in the reception, they looked pretty nerveous... but once Michael spotted me, he grinned widely and walked towards me "There you are! the employe of the month right here haha! how are you doing miss Schmidt?" he walked next to me and placed his right arm on my shoulders "Look guys! this pretty lady is gonna be our saviour!" saviour? the hell is he talking now? "...what is going on?" I asked very confused by the sittuation "Well you see, we were supposed to shutdown the place by the end of the year, we have come a long way, and people are not interested in us anymore, but yesterday I got some great news! you see in the good old times I invested in a corporation that looked pretty reliable, and finally we are getting our part from their succces, enough to keep the restaurant open for a noher year and hopefully get back on our feet during that time" Mmmm well good for them I guess, when he said that they were gonna close the place I inmediatly thought about Chica, what was gonna be her faith after that? "Well, everything solved itself i guess" after that sentence of mine he bursted in laughter "HAHAHA! ISNT THIS GIRL FUNNY GUYS?, well you see, theres a minor detail" Detail? here comes the bad part "We need a good testimony of our security guard about the state of the place so that way the sanity department cant shut the place , I know this place looks like crap now but if we continue in bussines we can make it a proper family place again, so what do you say? you are gonna *glup* give us a hand in this right?" I kept thinking, why just the testimony of the security gurad counts? if the place depended on my oppinion, then I guess i had no choice right? I would send this place and the animatronics to hell, except for one, but..."Ahhh I know what you are thinking, what about if i put another ten dollars on your end of the week check uh? hows that sound?" That statement almost made me want to say no to his petition "Fine, il do it..." after that the whole staff started to clap their hands "HAHA! I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU SCHMIDT! NOW LETS GO CELEBRATE...Not you Schmidt you still have to do your shift, sorry" heh, this bastard "Yeah I know boss, have fun..." after that they all leaved the place leaving me alone in the reception.

12:00 AM

I walked to the dinning area to be greeted by Chica

"YOU SAVED US SWEETIE!"

She warped her arms around me giving me a soft hug, apparently she heard the whole conversation back there

"Heh, yeah yeah I know, im awesome and all..."

"You are not awesome, YOU ARE THE BEST!"

with that statement, her embrace got a little stronger

"Look I would love to stay in this not so safe spot Chica but I got work to do"

"Oh yeah sorry hehe"

"Or should I say WE got work to do?"

"Hmm?"

"Thats right, YOU are gonna help me tonight"

I gave her a pat on the back while we began to walk to the office trough the west hall

"M-me? o-ok, il do anything for you cause you are the nicest person in the whole wide world~"

This girl, is too nice with me, not that I dont like this whole attention but I definitely dont deserve that statement

"...Thanks...ahem, now where were we?"

When we arrived at the office, I inmediatly checked the phone for any messages, as expected there was one message left, right after that the phone started ringing, Just in tim i guess "_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.__Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you ***clears throat*** uh, when I did.__Uh, hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. .__You know... oh, no -"_ ***ssssssscreech***_**  
><strong>_

Oh, that is just wonderfull.

"Sweetie? whats wrong? you look very pale"

"Chica..."

"Yes?"

"What happened to the last night guard that worked here?..."

"Hmmm, I dont know, I think he just quited, but before you there was this Endo that arrived everynight and talked to the phone you know, Freddy got to him first and showed him how to NOT be naked around here, isnt that wonderfull?...Caroline?"

Oh...this is not good, not at all, NOT ONE BIT!

"_**...You shouldnt had come back for another night"**_

I remembered the words of that kid, was she right? this is the last night for me? no way, no fucking way, Chica bought me back to earth when she placed her hand on my shoulder, I looked at her and her eyes were full of concern.

"Are you ok sweetie? is something wrong?"

"WRONG? PFFFT O-O-O-OOF COURSE NOT HAHA! E-EVERYTHING ES P-P-P-PERFECT-TLY FINE HAHA...*glup* Really..."

"Ok, just tell me if something is bugging you ok?"

"Thanks...Now let me tell you something really important ok?"

"aha?"

"...YOU SEE THIS?"

I lifted up the bat that I bought from my house

"Yeah, what is it?"

"We call it a _bat_, now pay attention ok? this bat is to maintain any threats away from the office ok?"

"Ok! but we dont have to use it hehe after all we got Freddy and the others out there for us...uh? sweetie are you ok? why are you hitting yourself with the bat thingy?"

She doesnt get it! I need to find a way to put her against the others...

"...*Sigh* look, yesterday during *glup* the little party that your friends set for me, we agreed that we were gonna have ehhhh...somekind of a..."

Come on! think of something!

"Somekind of what sweetie?"

"AHHH! EHHH, SOMEKIND OF A TAG GAME YEAH THATS IT, ahem, yeah tag"

Tag? its that the best I could come up with?

"How you play this tag thingy Caroline?"

"Well, you see, we are heeeeeeeeere" i said shaking my arms up and down "And they are waaaaaaaaaaaay over there, so all we need to do is keep them waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay over there, ahem where they belong, and if we made it to 6 am without any of them getting in here, we won! hehe...doesnt sound fun?"

Please, make her believe this crap!

"Mmmm...OK! sounds great! I wanna play too sweetie"

SAFE!

"...Uff, ok, you check the left door, and im gonna check the right door ok? if you see someone aproaching, dont doubt in closing the door right in their face!"

"Ok il do it! hehe they are gonna take a big surprise"

"I bet the cupcake right over there that they arent gonna know what hit them"

I was confident now, with the help of other person...or robot for that matter, i already had my ticket to see the light of day again

_**"Theres a little hole in your plan"**_

Uh? that voice, its the same from...

"Oh look sweetie! is a friend of yours?"

I looked back to see the a little girl, the same one that I come across in my way here, now that i had a good look of her with the lighting of the office, i could see that her skin was completely pale and her eyes were pitch black with just two white dots on them.

"Uh yeah?" I walked towards the kid leaning in front of her "and what would that hole be, if we can know..."

_**"They dont like to play by the rules of...tag Caroline"**_

I knew that from the very begining, thats why i have my assistant and my bat with me now...But deep inside, i also knew that those key factors, may not be enough...

"Heh, way ahead of you kid, I got my lovely assistant here" i placed my left arm on Chicas shoulder "and my confident but silent pal here" I lifted up the bat with my right hand

A big grin drawed on her face.

_**"Hehe, well then, good luck you two, remember that im not gonna be around for you, after all, you shouldnt be here tonight..."**_

After those words, she walked out of the office, I tried to catch up with her, but when Iwas out, she was gone...again, I entered the office again, only to have a concerned Chica all over me.

"W-who was her sweetie? she and you didnt seem to get along..."

Hehe, this girl.

"Its ok dont worry about it"

"Are you sure? if something is bugging you just tell me and im gonna teach them a lesson!"

Hehe, THIS girl!.

"Its alright im fine really...I think I own her at least a thank you"

"Why is that?"

"Oh for nothing really, lets just get to work, remember what we talk right?"

"YEP! i check the left door, you the right door and if we see someone coming we close the door on them, right?"

"Right! ok, let me just get a hold of this" I grabed the bat once again very tight as i walked to the right door "Something tells me that im gonna really need it"

1:00 AM

"Man i love working here...its my favorite..." I thought out loud "Hehe really? you know you could get more action on the job if you worked here forever" Chica said giving me a wink afterwards...Is she flirting with me? I havent got any boys to flirt with me before, heh, i guess i should be flattered after all, chica doesnt look half bad herslef, with those curves and that chest, She is indeed a great sight for anyone hehe...Wait what im thinking again?

"Well, how about this, if we win the tag game, im gonna work here forever how about th-"

I couldnt finish my sentence before Chica launched at me.

"YOU REALLY MEAN IT? IS THAT SIMPLE?"

"Well yeah hehe... Is is that bad?"

"Of course not sweetie, we are gonna kick their asses in this game i tell you"

"Yeah right, we are gonna win, with you in my team Chica, they got no chance"

"T-thank you sweetie, now if you excuse me, i have a bunny to keep away"

She walked up to the left door and got to work, she fliped the lights, poked her head out every once in a while and even closed the door when nothing was happening, she really wants me to win this now, i guess i can still make a few things better for me.

2:00 AM

Im hungry...

This never happened before WHY AM I HUNGRY NOW? of all the nights it had to be this one.

***GROWWWWWLLLLLL***

"Sweetie..."

"Y-yes Ch-chica?"

"You sound very hungry, maybe i can go to the kitchen and get you something to ea-"

"NO! HEHE no, im ok, just, dont leave the door ok? i-im ok"

***GROWWWWWLLLLLL***

"Are you sure? you dont sound ok"

"Ok...maybe you can go REALLY QUICK and bring me something, anything really im not going to be picky on this one

"Ok! il be back in a second!"

Before she could run out of the office i grabed her left arm.

"Please, dont take long"

A warm smile appeared on her face as she placed her right hand on my cheek.

"I wont, just hang in there sweetie"

She gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and left the office

"Well, back to the old school i think..."

Before i could reasume my "In touch with everything" position i heard footsteps aproaching to the office and before i could react, a big robotic fox appeared on the entrance of the left door

"RULE BREAKERS WILL BE WALKING THE PLANK" a voice that sounded like a pre-recorded message, just like the voice of chica was coming from the fox as he spoke

"...Oh, HELL NO!" i grabed my bat and prepared myself for anything

He took one step closer

"HEY YOU, Y-YOU STAY AWAY"

"So ye are the Endo that has hanging out with chica uh? ye may be able to fool that lass but no me matey!"

"Ok ok, now you listen to me mr i like to run down the hallway, im not a fricking endoskeleton! im a human you, you see this flacid body? im not a robot!"

"Hahahahaha! thats what they allways said before we give them brand new suits, now ye are the next scallywag to be walking the plank"

After that, he launched right towards me trying to catch me in a deadly embrance, I barely doged that sudden attack

"AHHHH! OK OK, WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS!"

"Theres nothing to talk , ye are going to Davy Jones' Locker lass"

Ok, his voice quotes were getting kinda silly by now

"...YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE! YOU WANNA A PIECE OF ME! COME GET IT"

I sprinted out of the office trough the right door, hoping to find the kitchen and find chica in the progress, i didnt even considered that Bonnie may be out there in the hallway i didnt had time to think about it anyways when i heard foxy chasing after me.

"SHOW ME THE BOOTY!"

Passing trough the dinning area, i saw that Freddy and Bonnie were still on the stage, so thats two problems less for me i guess, at the end i saw chica coming out of the kitchen with two big cupcakes on both hands, i stopped right next to her.

"Sweetie? what are you doing out here i thought the game started already"

"Yeah we kinda lost the game but if we hurry up and return to the office we get a second chance now come on! lets go!"

"O-ok! im following you"

Foxy was no longer chasing me, but he didnt returned to the pirates cove either...

"Ok chica, now this time nobody is leaving the office ok? we just have to..."

When we arrived at the office, Foxy was standing there waiting for us

"NOP!" i slowly walked away from the door and looked at chica "you know, maybe we should return to the kitchen hehe"

"Why sweetie? i thought you said-"

"I know what i say!...*sigh* just listen to me ok?"

"Ok, lets go then, after all im still your lovely assistant right?"

hehe i knew she wouldnt forget about that

"GOOD WORK CHICA! ye got that landlubber right on the plate!"

Oh, Foxy left the office, and now there he was in the hallway with us

"Foxy? wow! its been a long time since i see you out of the cove! how have you been?"

"Its been very rough lass, theres never enough space in there, i feel like its measured fer my chains, but that doesnt matter now, we have a new Endo tonight"

he said while pointing me with his hook

"An Endo? in my special night with Caroline!? how dare! leave this one to me foxy, im gonna show them how not to be naked around!"

"Hehe well there ye go its right there"

"Hmm?...*looks around*...Where?"

"That lass right next to ye"

"Oh she? no no no, you got it wrong foxy hehe this lovely lady is Caroline Schmidt! she is the new night guard! and she is the one that is gonna save the restaurant" Chica said while wraping her right arm on my left arm

"...Really? this Endo is gonna save the restaurant?"

"She is not an Endo Foxy! get it over your old motherboard"

"But look at her! dont tell me she fooled ye that easily"

"Nop, look" Chica grabbed my cheeks and PULLED very hard "You see this elasticity? this is skin, she is a human Foxy how can someone not see that?"

"OK OK THATS ENOUGH CHICA YOU ARE RIPPING MY FACE OFF!"

"Ups! sorry hehe i forgot" she released my cheeks after that

"So, a human uh? well, hey what about if ye tell me how are ye gonna save the restaurant eh? i wanna hear ye out"

"Yeah yeah! come on sweetie its story time"

Oh boy, we walked to the office once again, Foxy sat on the floor, Chica leaned over the desk and i sat on MY chair, i saw the hour on the monitor, it was 5:00 AM already, wow the time flies when you are being chased uh?

"Well you see, if i give a good review of the place to the sanity deparment, they will let the place open for another year, and the owner told me that in that year they can get back on their feet regarding the bussines"

"I see, well, im kinda glad that ye are not an Endo, that way i can save the time it takes me to clean myself up from the red oil that allways spread from them"

"R-r-r-r-r-red Oi-i-i-il!?

"I know right? you expect them to be all happy with their new costumes, but then they go all limp on the floor, i guess its some kind of protest from their part"

"Hey, ye dont look too good"

"Yeah whats wrong sweetie you seem all pale again"

"P-PALE!? PFFFFFTTT HAHA OF COURSE NOT IM JUST HERE, HEHE IN THE BEST PLACE IN THE WORLD! WITH MY BEST BUDDIES, DID I MENTION THAT YOU TWO ARE LIKE MY BEST BUDDIES IN THE WORLD!? CAUE YOU ARE HAHA...ahem, yeah, my best buddies"

"Awww Caroline" Chica walked towards me and gave me another crushing hug of hers "Hehe stop chica i kind need air right now"

But, when i looked up to her, her eyes were pitch black with white dots on them, that scared the hell out of me, even more when i saw that foxy was the same, then, Chica began to speak, but it was not her pre-recorded voice of allways, it was...a human voice, it sounded like the one of a little girl...

_**"There there, I wonder how are we gonna take care of this one**_

_**"Yeah, I say we can cut her in pieces and put her into a Chica suit, that would be awesome"**_A male voice coming from Foxy said, it also sounded from a little kid

_**"I like that idea Toby...Miss? you wanna die? you dont seem like it"**_

No sound came out of my mouth, i was petrified, still traped in the embrace of chica, even though i knew something was taking over them, i knew, this is it, im done for

_**"No, she doesnt want to join us, i can sense it"**_

_**"Then why she would come back then? they almost killed her yesterday..."**_

_**"Look at her, shes speechless, i say we stuff her now..."**_

_**"Yeah, for once we agree"**_

After that, Chica let go of me, but Foxy was on his feet now and walked towards me and grabbed me by my hair and started to drag me out of the office

"AGH! LET ME GO!"

_**"Dont worry, is not gonna hurt...too much"**_

On the verge of tears, i tried to call out for help, but i didnt bothered, no human was in sight to help me...

_**"YOU TWO!"**_

I heard a familiar voice behind us

**_"I _****_already__ told you, you cant kill this one"_**

I looked back and it was the same kid from before

_**"Carolyn, you are not fun you know that? why cant we kill this one? its just as worthless like the other guards"**_

_**"I dont care about that, I already told you why not, you want that new body of yours to be ruined so soon?"**_

_**"...Tch, alright meanie, you can have her"**_

As soon as Foxy let go of me i ran towards the kid and positioned behind her

_**"Look at her, i just wanna rip her to pieces..."**_

_**"Yeah me too..."**_

_**"You two better give them their bodies back, those two are friends of her, your time in controll of them is over"**_

After that, the two of them gave us a fiery look, one that was like it was staring right into my soul, after my vision went a little blurry while i stared at foxy and chica at the end of the hallway and before i knew it their eyes were back to normal

"...Uh? we werent in the office? why we are out here?"

"Mmmm i dont know any more than you do lass"

I switched my head towards the little kid that just saved my life, probably for the fourth time

"...Thanks..."

_**"I told you not to come back"**_

"You dont understand, i had to!"

_**"Why? because of her?"**_

"...Yeah..."

_**" ***sigh* **look, i dont know what is to have a friend anymore, they, are just not like how they were anymore, i have to keep them at line, and sometimes i fail..."**_

"...Why you decided to keep me safe from them"

_**"I...just dont want anybody to get hurt...Not anymore..."**_

I didnt know what else say to her, I wanted to ask her if they were the missing children from the past two restaurants, but i knew that if that was the case, it was just gonna anger her

_**"Il keep you around, after all, now theres a good reason to it, you are gonna save this place, and they..."**_

After that she walked away at the corner of the hallway, were with a blink of an eye, disspeared into thin air, just like she did back in the street

6:00 AM

Time to leave, Chica, Foxy and I returned to the office, I didnt explained to them what happened, I didn wanted to...even just remember it was just...I just told them that we went out to the hallway just to give foxy company while he was leaving to the pirates cove

"Well, its time for ye to leave lass"

"Do you really have to sweetie?"

Yeah, now more than ever, I had so much to think about

"Dont worry Chica, il be back, after all, tomorrow i recieve my check..."

"Oh yeah, i forgot about that sweetie, well we will be waiting for you ok? right Foxy?"

"Hahaha! of course, now i have a new memeber for the pirate crew!"

With those final words from Foxy, Chica hugged me for the next 10 minutes i think, and they walked back at the Show Stage

While i was going trough the main door, a whisper resounded in my left ear, i dont know if it was just my head playing me tricks, or if it really was something else, now im sure that whisper was real...and it demanded me to follow its instructions.

"**sAvE uS**..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So, what do you think? should I continue? should I kill myself? let me know on the reviews guys, have a nice day :D_**

**_ALSO! have you ever heard of a game called "Tasty Planet"? from Dingo Games? I may write a oneshot of that cause that silly game holds a special place in my heart since it was my first PC game, so if you like how I write (which I highly doubt) keep an eye for that release, it may come in a week from now on, ok just stay awesome guys! Ray-sonic thingy out! :D_**


	5. 5th Night -Part 1-

**A/N: First of all, if you see that not all of the "i" are capitals, thats cause im too lazy to do it, im really sorry, but other than that, i think its well writen, as for the late update, il explain everything at the bottom, for now lets get to the damn chapter now its been soo long...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The music box is silently creaking...<strong>_

"WOOOOO checking the door lights, closing the right door, checking pirates cove every now and then, yeah i got everything pretty covered, oops theres the bunny rabbit shutting the door, haha yeah they cant get in here! mmmm oh theres chica! shutting the door! hehe sorry darling but i know that you are just one of them, willing to kill me and stuff into a suit, yeah, not gonna happen, Oh look at that! theres a phone call incoming hehe hellooo?" _"Hey you are doing great! ehh most people dont last this long" _"Thats because they didnt had a strategy to deal with this guys, i bet you had one" _"Ehh yeah, right, listen just dont get too cocky, i forget to tell you that they can-"_ "Yeah whatever just make sure that my check is ready tomorrow ok?" _"...But its only thursday, you still have one day to go-"_ Yeah thats not my problem BYE!"

Slaming the phone in place i reasumed my amazing guarding skills to keep those things away from here

"Oh laughing again Freddy? well the joke is on you pal you aint getting here HAHAHAHA!"

...

"Uh? what happened...ZERO PERCENT!? HOW? I HAD 5O PERCENT JUST A SECOND AGO!"

...Yeah, i kinda saw it coming

"No no no no no, g-guys! i-i-i was just joking you know hehe...*glup* i was gonna let you in eventually i just-"

The music box-like music again, just like last time

"No, no Freddy, come on! give me another chance!"

Then the lights went completely off, pitch black, all around me

"...*glup* no no no no no no, this cant be real, this has to be a nightmare, its just has to be, hehehe...yeah, i-s not real, right? mom?

_***SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE***_

"AHHHHHHHH GOD!" I woke up, luckily, it had been just a nightmare, i couldnt put myself together, i was hiperventilanting, i got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom...and threw up

"...ah...ah...God damn it..." I just stood there, looking at me in the mirror, i was a complete mess big circles on my eyes, my hair like i was being dragged all over the place and my eyes totally red, i felt like garbage, and theres no way i could recover my sleep after that nightmare, i grabed my phone and saw that it was only 1:30 PM

"Crap, crap crap crap, now what? AHHH!" My phone started to ring, i checked the call and it was Jeremy...Now i could apreciate talking to someone, just in time i guess

"H-hello?"

"Ahhh Caroline! its me, hey are you ready for the picnic?"

"P-p-p-picnic?!"

"...Yeah, remember? we talked about it yesterday" Crap, i totally forgot about it, well maybe is not a bad idea, after all i really need a break from all this crap

"O-ok, ummm i see you in the main park, let me just get ready ok?"

"Ok, il see you there!" he said before hanging up, i threw my phone on the bed and myself as well

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Should i tell him? about this whole pizzeria deal, probably not, if he ends up knowing about all this he will just want to be a part of it, and with that i mean that is gonna want to come with me, and i cant do that, i can risk him just because i cant handle one more night, no, I AM gonna handle this night perfectly, i just know it, theres nothing else that they can throw at me, im ready for anything now, just wait and see, after all, i got Foxy on my side now...but then, what if _They _take controll of them again? in the worst moment possible like yesterday!? no no, i cant think about that, not now, for now, i just want to relax with a friend, and forget all about this sittuation, just a little break, its all i want really.

3:00 PM

Well im here, i hope i didnt make him wait too long

"Over here Carol!"

There he is

"Hey, sorry if i took so long..."

"Nah, its ok, we are already here lets eat ok?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me"

We sat on the carpet that Jeremy bought and started to eat, the hours passed and we just talked about the past, the time he was first rejected by a girl, the many times i had to comfort him cause everytime he got rejected he always got really depresed, the time we won the sciencie festival of our school with a simple bicarbonte volcano, how we had so many sleepovers at his place when we were young, we are inseparable really, i never have the chance to think about those type of things in my life, in my head theres allways somekind of superfitial problem like college or even my look, not that i have anyone to be presentable for

"Come on! can we drop it already?"

"HAHAHAHA! s-sorry! its just i cant stop it, i mean i cant believe that you actually tried to climb up her window the same day she rejected and and...wait i need a moment, and then she got scared and sprayed you with the pepper spray HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"T-thats just because she thought it was a burglar, really, i wasnt thinking straight ok?"

"Yeah, no shit you were not thinking straight, you know whats your problem Jeremy? you are too kind, you need to make your point to people, if you want to pick up a girl, you just have to say DO YOU FUCKING LIKE ME? and if its meant to be, she would say YEAH I DO FUCKING LIKE YOU, and then you say GOOD I FUCKING LIKE YOU TOO and bam, there you go thats how you relationship"

"...I dont think it would work Caroline..."

"WELL DONT ASK ME! im the one with 21 years without ever having a boyfriend i must be wrong right?...at least you had plenty of girls"

"Yeah, and im single even after that"

"Well you are older than me, at least you have a record, it wouldnt be hard to find someone mister i have 22 years and not looking for someone"

"Well i have other things in mind"

"Like what?"

"Ehhhhh..."

RING RING RING

"Hmm? what is it?"

"Oh, its just my phone...i kinda need to go now"

"Why is that?"

"Well, i ussualy need to sleep a little before...ehhhhhhhhh"

I cant tell him about that! come on think of something!

"Before what?"

"AHHH EHHH BEFORE MY PUSH UPS YEAH! THATS RIGHT MY NIGHT PUSH UPS I-I-I-I READ THAT IF YOU DO THEM LATE ON NIGHT Y-YOU...YOU WOULD BURN MORE CALORIES HAHA! *Glup* yeah...its true"

Its not the sylliest thing i ever said at least

"Mmmmmm...Fine if you dont want to tell me its alright you know, we are not kids anymore"

"Agh, look, i cant tell you about what i do before NOW but just give one more day and i tell you ok?"

"...Fine, its ok, lets just clean this up ok?"

"RIGHT!"

"By the way, i thought you would be interested in this"

"Hmm? what?"

"Well, remember that yesterday we talked about those incidents in one of the freddy restaurants? like the one from your dream?"

"Yeah?, what about them?"

"Well, that got me thinking, what happened to those children, and i began to dig deeper in the topic, after i did a little research i found out many and many theories, one of them in particular got my attention, it was really creepy..."

"Ohhh tell me tell me!"

"Well, it goes like this, imagine that you are the killer, after you succeced in your twisted plan you got 5 bodys to get rid of, what would you do?"

"Mmmm well, my first guess would be that he burried them somewhere, right?"

"Oh you were very close! but that would be a very easy guess, the theory i read about told that he somehow stuffed the bodys inside the animatronics that were the main atraction there"

Oh jeez, that definitely gave me goosebumbs... could that really be what happened back then?

"Shit...thats unsettling..."

"I know right! that would also explain why the last freddys is going to close by years end right?"

Oh right...I forgot that the last freddys is the one were im working on, but even if thats the case, i would prefer to think that this theory its just that...a theory

"I guess that would make sense..."

"Yeah, but anyway, i just wanted to hear your thoughts on this little research of mine"

"WELL, its really fucked up i would say that, but i...guess that would tied up all the lose ends? maybe?"

"Yeah, just maybe, but anyway lets just get out of here"

"RIGHT!, oh and by the way, you just googled that dont you? dont call it research silly"

"Hey, it sounds kinda cool right?"

After that we retieved all our things and departed ways, the hour was 7:00 PM and i was actually really tired, but knowing what i had to do in just a couple of hours, there was no way i could sleep and even if i do it wasnt going to be a pleasent one.

11:00 PM

After spending those 4 hours watching TV and giving a rewind to my life, i got myself ready to go to work, not without my fucking bat of course, im expecting to actually use it this time. The way to the pizzeria was filled up...with nothing, i was expecting something to happen, but the night was as calm as it was the first night i started to work at the place, guess things should go smoothly tonight...I hope

11:30 PM

When I arrived at the restaurant, the reception was full of people, employees i think, searching the place, they were what appeared to be...Cleaning? Michael was talking to one of them, he seemed pretty nerveous. "COME ON just give us a couple of minutes she should be here any second now!" is he talking about me? i hope not "...AH! THERE SHE IS RIGHT THERE! SCHMIDT!"...Crap..."Oh, hey boss, w-whats going on?" I asked to him confused as hell "Well you see, this ahem, lovely people are from the sanity department, they are here to hear YOUR review of the place hehe, you remember that right?" How could i foget about it, but i certainly didnt expected them to be here the next day "Yeah i do, lets just get this over with..." I walked towards the chief of the group there, michael told me that he was the one i had to talk to "ahh you must be miss schimdt right? follow me please"..We walked up to the dinning area and took a seat in one of the tables there "Now, please tell me how would you describe your normal day of work here" Oh jeez, i took a brief sight at the showstage and i saw Chica there, smiling at me with those little puppy eyes of hers, she is really expecting me to say that my experience here has been the most calm and normal one of all night guard jobs uh? she doesnt really know the shit ive been trough so i cant really blame her...And i cant afford to let her down, im doing this for her, if it was for me i would detroy this place brick by brick myself... "Well, I-I ussually just stay in the office the whole night, nothing ever happens around here! haha! yeah, every night is smoother than the last one hehe..*glup* i-i meant it..." Oh boy, this interview has to end quickly or else im gonna lose it! "Mmmm, You know, the owner told us about the roaming mode that the robots are left with during the nights, so their servos dont lock up" crap! "OH YEAH! HAHA...about that, well, then dont really wander around THAT much hehe ehhhhh...I mean, none of them has ever tried to come into the office, they just limit to the show stage and the dinning area you know this room" Its not going so bad i think "Alright then, thats all" uh? "...R-really? thats a-all?" "Yeah, the only thing left is to take a look at the security cameras footage and we will be good to go" "AHHHHHH! NO YOU CANT!" "Hmm? whats the matter miss schimdt?" "Well..." No no no no! i cant let them look at the security footage! if that happens all is of this is gonna be for nothing! "Hehe, Im terrible sorry, but our security cameras arent working anymore" Michael poped up from behind me like he was listening the whole conversation "hmm? what happened fazbear, the cameras need to be working in order to complete all of the aspects that the restaurant needs to keep on bussines!" "Hehe im terrible sorry for the incovenience, we can replace them tomorrow, but all of the footage of this week went away with the cameras" Michael seemed too calm and colective, he was maintaining a warm smile all the time, like everything was gonna be ok "Damn it fazbear, fine, we are gonna come back tomorrow to check the cameras out of the list, just because its very late and im really tired, have a good night sir, maam" After that he and the rest of his team left the restaurant, they took away a few things of the place like a lamp and a chair of the dinning room, i have no idea why maybe its to anaylize them? wich cant be a good thing "Hey, thank you for helping me out of that one boss..." "Dont mention it Schmidt, this place is gonna close over my dead body, besides, you know better than me that the footage in those cameras was gonna get us closed inmediatly right? thats why i took care of the cameras myself" Of course he knows everything, i had to see that one coming "Right..." "Those robots are such a curious kids during the nights haha! of course something like that was gonna makes us look bad, nobody likes active robots during the night, even though they wouldnt hurt a fly" Ok, maybe he doesnt know all of the sittuation, even though its his fucking restaurant "...Yeah, right, ummm im gonna go to do my shift now ok?" "Ok Schmidt, you are not gonna have any cameras this night, but its ok, you know that these robots are harmless so i doubt its gonna be any diferent for you" BASTARD! "Right...of course il go now" "Thanks again for your help Schmidt!"

12:00 AM

I picked up the monitor just to see static in every single one of the cameras...I DONT HAVE CAMERAS! i understand that Michael had to destroy them to cover the footage, but that doesnt change the fact that im fucked...

_***thud, thud, thud, thudthudthudthud***_

"AHHHHHH! WHOSE DOING THAT!? I GOT A BAT! BONNIE,FOXY,FREDDY! DOOOOONT DICK WITH ME"

Then on the window of the right door, Chica appeared with a cheerful expresion on her face

"Sweetie! _Its me,_ you were wonderfull back there!"

After that sentence she inmediatly lunged at me and traped me in her embrance

"AGH!"

"Im so glad! now that the restaurant is safe we can finally relax!"

"C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-CHICA I-I-"

"We can have pizza together, and talk about the outside world and have sleepovers! although im not sure how those work, i heard the kids talking about it today"

"A-A-A-AIIIIIIRRRR-"

"But most importantly..."

She went quiet for a moment while her embrance got lighter giving me space to breath, i looked up to her and her eyes were looking at the distance, she seems to be thinking away...i wonder about what

"Now you can work here forever..."

Ohhhh...thats what she is thinking

"Ehh Chica i dont think i-"

"Hmm? its ok sweetie, you dont have to decide now, you still have one day to go"

"Yeah, please dont remind me..."

Then on the other hallway, i heard someone sprinting to the office

"YARR MATEYS! Caroline! its good to see you again lass"

Good old mr i like to run down the hallway came in

"...Hi, Foxy..."

"HAHA! its yer last day of work lass you better give the best of you"

"Of course she is gonna Foxy"

"By the way, i saw the thing ye did back there caroline, and i think i speak for all of us, thank you..."

The voice of Foxy got a lot softer with that statement

"...Heh, thanks Foxy, yeah, i did it for you guys"

YEAH RIGHT!

"We know that sweetie, lets celebrate with pizza! im gonna go get some in the kitchen for us"

Before i could even say anything Chica rushed out of the office

"Yeah, im gonna go to get some of my own stuff to celebrate, il be back in a minute lass"

Now Foxy rushed out of the office before i could say anything!...And i was left alone in the office

"...DOES ANYBODY CARE THAT IM ALONE HERE!?"

With no cams i could only trust my ears to check both sides, that and the lights of course

"KAY! hehe, i dont have anything to worry about, i have my BAT yeah you wanna play dirty?"

_***thud, thud***_

"AH! no, *checks left door light* you cant come in here! whoever you are out there!"

Then the circus music poped up in the distance, i still dont know the source of it

"Ok, Caroline just calm down...agh, i got a headache..."

i sat down in MY CHAIR and limited myself to just check the doorlights every once in a while

"...Why are Foxy and Chica taking so god damn long!, its been 10 minutes now, and thats way to much time in this place"

Then Bonnie poped up at the left door

"AHHH! *Shuts left door* BYE!...God, so, back to the old school right? alright"

I checked the cameras and-

"CRAP! i have no cameras! i forgot! oh noooo, nooooooooooooo, *checks left door light* gone already uh? thats how you are gonna be uh? gonna be a dick just playing with my mind UH!?"

I may be losing my mind right now, but im gona survive the night!

"...Ok, now wheres F-"

Before i could end that sentence Freddy rushed into the office

"AHHHHHH! NO! YOU STAY OUT"

I panicked so much in that moment, Freddy then walked to the left door and opened it letting Bonnie in too

"We got it Freddy! that was one hell of a move you pulled out there!"

"Yeah yeah, its _our _duty to make sure that everyone respects the rules here"

"HAHA! Good old freddy you are allways right"

"Yeah, come one BonBon lets get this one out of the way"

"Hey shut up man! i told you i hate that nickname"

Then i felt some kind of force all over me, preventing me from moving, my body just didnt responded to me, Freddy and Bonnie walked towards me and both of them carried me out of the office

" Let me stuff this one"

"What? of course not, i distracted her so you could sneek in!"

"Exactly, im the winner BonBon..."

"Come on Freddy!"

"You know that im the one that must teach these naked brats a lesson"

"Fine...but the next one is gonna be mine!"

"Yeah, you can have the next one"

We exited the office through the left door, as soon as i got back to my senses i started to strugle against those two

"...Owww... NO! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT IN THIS INSTANT GOD DAMN IT!"

"Crap! shes snaped out of it Freddy!"

"Mmmm..."

Freddy took a tighter grip on my arms and Bonnie on my legs, they were carrying me like a pig that is about to get cooked

"PUT ME DOWN! COME ON!"

"She is very noisy Freddy! what do we do?"

"Just ignore it, She'll get over it soon"

I cant belive this! i feel so pathetic, theres no way im gonna go like this!

"Yar, hey mateys were are taking caroline?"

Foxy appeared at the end of the hallway with a bottle on his hand and a little note going through his hook

"Foxy! hey man long time no see, give us a hand here we caught the endo!"

"Endo? nah ye got it all wrong lad, this lass its just the security guard, her name is caroline"

"What? no way! she is an endo all right just look how skinny she is"

"Ok in other time i would take that as a compliment but right now is not helping me much stupid bunny..."

"Look, she is a human see?"

Foxy walked towards me and grabed my left cheek and PULLED!

"See that? thats the flacid skin of hers, nothing especial"

"FOXY YOU ARE RIPING MY FACE OFF!"

"Oh sorry lass *lets go cheek* see Bonnie? its a human, right Freddy?"

I lifted my head to see Freddy, he looked somewhat confused and frustrated

"...A human?...well, if you say so Foxy...I guess we have nothing to do here then, lets go Bonnie"

"Ok Freddy..."

After that, the duo droped me on the floor just like that

"AHH!...*hits floor*...owwwww...come on really!?"

Freddy and Bonnie walked back to the show stage and Foxy aproached me

"Hey, ye ok?

"Yeah yeah im ok...could you give me a hand please? thank yo- OW! NOT THE HOOK HAND!"

After i got up we walked back to the office, conveniently enough at the same time Chica was arriving too carrying a big pizza on her hands

"Oh hi guys! why were you outside?"

"I dont want to talk about it, its total bullshit..."

"Bonnie and Freddy thought she was an Endo and tried to stuff her, but for yer luck lass i was out there to make those two lads know the truth"

"Yeah...Thanks Foxy, you actually helped me out there..."

"Ohh! thats the bat thingy from yesterday sweetie, why you have it now? we are not playing tag again right?"

"Ohh no! pfft i just love this bat, yeah...its not like we are gonna have to use it or something like that...I HOPE!"

"Oh ok, Foxy what are those things?"

She was pointing to the bottle and note foxy bringed with himself from the cove

"Oh, well ye see, back in my days of work, i obtained this bottle with somekind of liquid inside of it, i figured that it was just wine, and i wanted to give it to our special guest, lass this is fer ye"

Foxy handed me the bottle and the note wich was a drawn of himself holding hands with a kid, on the upper left corner was writen _Thank you lass!_ i guess he writed it just now somehow, on the center of the note was a big hole, the one of his hook going through the note

"Thanks old pirate but maybe im gonna drink this later, how many years can it have, maybe 12 right? and i dont know anything about wine"

"Its ok lass"

"Ohhh you know who we should bring here?"

"Yeah, i was thinking that too Chica"

"Wait who are you talking about?"

"Im talking about GOLDY!"

She said while extending her arms up giving us another load of her cheerfull personality, I have to admit, she is kinda cute sometimes...But who was this Goldy character?

"Goldy?"

"Yeah! well you see sweetie, he lives in the kitchen, he doesnt like to go out a lot so we keep him company in there sometimes come on you gotta meet him although he doesnt talk too much"

Chica handed the pizza to Foxy and grabed my hand and pulled me out of the office, Foxy followed us behind, the showstage was totally empty, Freddy and Bonnie were nowhere to be found and i got an incredible terrible feeling about the goldy thing, who is it? could it be another animatronic? we entered the kitchen, Chica didnt had any problem in opening the door unlike me, the last time no matter how much i strugled the doorknob didnt moved one bit

"Errr its too dark in here lass"

"Goldy? are you there?" Chica said...i wonder how she was here a moment ago with all this pitch darkness

*_**Giggle***_

A girly giggle echoed through the room, then the lights activated themselfs iluminating the kitchen

"Ahhh there you are! silly why are you hanging out in the darkness?"

Chica rushed to what appeared to be...a yellow bear...no, it was a yellow version of freddy, it appeared to be...empty, an empty suit, just sitting there on one corner of the room, lifeless and limp

"Chica calm down, you are gonna creep him out" Foxy said placing the pizza in a table nearby

"Aww but look at him, isnt he adorable?"

Adorable? that thing better not come anywhere near me cause im gonna lose it, is freaking creepy, with that mouth wide open and his black eyes, Chica was hugging that yellow freddy while Foxy was looking for a place were to sit

"Sooo, who is this?"

"Oh he is Goldy, the one i was talking about sweetie"

"Yarr, this lad its pretty quiet, but he does say something from time to time"

"Yeah, but he also loves pizza! come on lets eat everybody!"

Chica walked towards me and wraped her right arm on my left arm

"ahh! w-what is it chica?"

"What? isnt this what couples are supposed to do?"

WHAT!?

"ahhhhhhhhhhhh...well yeah but we never-"

"Arg, you ladies need time alone?"

"Hey shut up! you shouldnt even know the meaning of that pirate"

"Am i bugging you sweetie?"

Her grip on my arm got lighter until she finally let me go, but she seemed way too sad now, come Chica! cut me a break!

"ehhhh, well.." I wraped my arm back with hers "Its ok if its you Chica" I tried my best to come up with a warm smile but before i could Chica lunged at me in a tight hug

"AWWW CAROLINE! I LOVE YOU!"

"AHHH! OK OK I GET IT I NEED THE AIR CHICA!"

In that moment Freddy and Bonnie entered the kitchen one after another

"Heeeeey! Foxy! here you are i was looking for you, i wanted to talk to you about something"

"Yaaar matey bunny, yeah? what is it?"

"...Are we interrupting something...?" Freddy said in a calmed and colective tone of voice

"N-N-N-N-N-NO! O-OF COURSE NOT, NOTHING IS HAPPENING HERE RIGHT CHICA?"

"Nothing sweetie? but i thought we were about to get some quality time ~ "

She winked at me at the end of that sentence, she is flirting with me again! how does she even know how to do it? she began to drag me out of the kitchen while the others appeared to surround the creepy yellow freddy

"C-chica were are we going?"

"Back to the offcie sweetie! you seem to love that room so i thought you would like to go back, after all goldy doesnt like to talk to strangers"

We were walking back to the office, just the two of us, i couldnt get my head around about the yellow freddy, its presense affects me in any way? i guess its been there the whole time, i just didnt knew about it, i hope that_ he_ just like the others doesnt have any intention in murdering me

"Caroline...?"

Chicas voice snapped me out of my thoughts

"ahh!...yes Chica?"

"You seem kinda tense, whats the matter?"

"Ohh nothing you know, just, security guard stuff thats all"

"Really? are you sure?"

"Absolutely, dont worry about me"

"How can i not worry about you!?"

"Wow, calm down really im fine, ok?"

"Mmmmm...ok"

"Alright then lets just head back to the office"

"Sweetie?"

"Yes?"

"Im sorry..."

"...About what?"

"Well, im sure you may have been startled by us in the past, and i never really thought that your life was in danger in any moment, i didnt know the others saw you diferently, but now im so happy that everyone know that you are a human! now we can talk without any problems with the others right?"

"Yeah i guess, but i would prefer not to actually, well maybe just with foxy"

"Why not sweetie?"

"Because...well..."

I didnt wanted to tell her directly that I REALLY FUCKING DESPISE ALL OF THEM, they are still her friends, her only friends for that matter...

"I...Cause i really enjoy spending more time with you Chica, you are my favorite of all of them hehe..."

Thats not entirely a lie, i definitely dont hate her, but...

"Hmm? Chica?-"

"I LOVE YOU CAROLINE! ~ "

Chica lunged at me in a tight hug of hers, she caught me totally out of guard and pinned me down

"AHHH!...Owww.. jeez, at least... give me a signal before you do that..."

She was rubbing her right cheek on my left cheek, incredible enough, her face wasnt cold like metal...it was really warm, i cant really understand how but it was...it was kinda relaxing

"Im sorry, i just couldnt controll myself sweetie, its your fault for saying such sweet words just for me ~ "

She is heavy...

"Hehe, its nothing really...ummm"

"Hmm? what is it sweetie?"

"We talked about this earlier...i kinda need to breath"

"OOps yeah sorry, hehe i forgot that sometimes.."

We both got on our feet and continued our way to the office finally arriving there

"..."

"Hmm? what is it Chica?"

"...Oh no..."

Chica just stood there, her face seemed like she was miles away

"WE FORGOT TO BRING THE PIZZAAAAAAA!"

"WOW! ok ok calm down, we just go and retrieve it"

"No! we cant, i bet the othere already eat it...awww we are gonna have to make another one!"

"Hehe its ok Chica, its not the end of the world"

"Yes it is! i made that one specially for you i..."

"Hmm?"

"I.. wroted something down on it..."

"On the pizza? what did you writed down?"

"Ummm..."

The light in the office started to flicker, as Chica seemed more and more unconfortable, the bulb seemed like it was about to explode

"Ok ok ok just calm down Chica ok? you dont have to tell me if you dont want to"

"BUT I DO WANT"

The bulb finally exploded, and the office was consumed by total darkness

"AH!..what the, agh damn it, the light well at least theres not any danger no-"

Suddenly i got caught in another embrance of Chica

"Ehhh!? Ch-chica? whats wrong?"

"..."

We just stood there in the total darkness, Chica wasnt moving one bit and i was freaking out a little, not because of her, im, kinda afraid of the darkness and we stood there for a long time

"Chica...ummm maybe we should go back with the others hehe, i dont really like darknes-"

"You know..."

Her tone of voice was totally serious now, not her cheerful go lucky one of all the time

"Y-YEAH!?"

She let go of me and stepped away a little

"..I really love you Caroline! and...i want to make sure that...you can still be here with me"

Those words made my heart flinch, why?...could i...?

"Chica, i dont really...know how to respond those feelings of yours...i just-"

"That what you people do right? when you love someone, and that someone loves you back, isnt that how things should work?"

"Y-yeah, but sometimes... ehhhh..."

Her eyes turned on like the other night, it was enough light to iluminate the room

"Im sorry Caroline, i shouldnt really push you against the wall on this, you told me before that you needed time but i just couldnt hold it in anymore..."

"No no, please dont get sad Chica! I..."

COME ON SAY SOMETHING!

"LOOK I LOVE YOU TOO HAHA! YEP! SURE I DO!...ahem, yeah, i do"

I still dont know how i feel about her, she is so cute, and her personality just adds more to it, but...BUT!, i cant stand her been like this

"...!...You mean it? really?"

"...*glup* y-yeah of course hehe...uhhh"

"Really really really are you sure?"

"Yeah im sure!"

Dont do it more dificult for me Chica!

"Caroline..."

"Y-yeah!?"

She came back to me and hugged me one more time, softly, not one of her tight ones

"I love you so much sweetie! ~ "

heh, at least she didnt freaked out like i was expecting her to hehe..."

"...Me too..."

"Did you said that you are afraid of the darkness?"

"Come on! thats a reasonable fear"

_***Giggle***_

"Ahhh! what was that!?"

"Oh, it sounded like goldy, maybe he is around here somewhere"

"Wait he can move around!?"

"Of cours he can sweetie, why wouldnt he?"

I got 100 reasons of why he shoulndt...

_***Giggle***_

"Oh, there he goes again, Goldy! where are you?"

"No no dont call him!"

I clinged to Chica in an attempt to feel more secure

"hehe dont worry sweetie, he is not gonna hurt you ~ "

"Yeah...but he better not come even near me or i swear im gonna lose my mind"

_***Groan***_

_**"You seem to have lose your direction, right miss?"**_

That voice...THAT VOICE! I switched my head to were the voice came from, right were chica was, i couldnt see anything, but her eyes were now just two white spots, thats NEVER a good sign

"ahhhhh..."

_**"Whats the matter? ah yes...you dont have your suit miss, let me help you with that"**_

Before i could let whatever has gotten into Chica lay a finger on me, i quickly backed away from it

"HELL NO! HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY LOVELY CHICKEN WHATEVER IS YOU!"

_**"Heh, you two sure like each other, but dont worry, if you want i can put you in a chica suit, yeah, you would like that dont you? you adults are always seeking out for the worst of things!"**_

Im sure that, its one of the children spirits taking over Chica, But i dont know if there is something i can do about it!

"Ok ok, l-look im, im really sorry for what happened to you and your friends but believe me, i-i-im not like what you think! im not gonna hurt you!"

_**"SHUT UP!"**_

For a split second, the whole office iluminated, even when the lightbulb was broken, in that split second, i saw, the yellow freddy trashed behind Chica, it definitely wasnt there before so maybe he has something to do with the kids spirits? i dont know, I DONT KNOW!

**_"Now, i really want to tear all your body apart and put it in the trash can were it belongs, but we can do this the easy way miss, just walk towards me, and il make it quicker..."_**

"uhhhhhh, shit, FINE! YOU WANT TO TEAR ME!? COME ON AND TRY IT!"

After that stupid act of toughness i rushed out of the office as fast as i could through the left door

**_"Hide and seek? i love hide and seek, YOU BETTER MAKE THIS INTERESTING MISS!"_**

I found my way into the staff only room, were all the costumes and masks are storaged, i closed the door behind me, for my luck, the door made a loud bang sound, i knew it was only a matter of time before it knew that i am here, and who knows if the others are being affected too, including that fucking yellow bear out there...But then, something got my attention, there was a single lightbulb iluminating a pile of costumes, but there werent ordinary animatronic costumes they were for people! made for people to wear them safely! i couldnt belive it, i never saw this corner when i checked the camera of this room before, the scene was so cheesy, it was pointing me in posibly my only hope of survival...Well, here goes nothing, i grabed one of the costumes and prepared myself for the outcome, _If you cant beat them, join them..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now, IM SORRY SORRY SORRY SOOOOOOORRY FOR KEEPING YOU GUYS WAITING! im talking about the 3 lovely reviews in the last chapter that made me feel all warm inside :3 , and for anyone that sticked with me until now and didnt abandoned the fic, i just couldnt get myself to write it down, i got a chapter ready long ago, but it was just soo crap, i had to erase it and start from scratch again, and that happened 5 TIMES! so when i finally got the whole chapter in my mind, i still had a hard time putting my lazy ass writing it down, it didnt helped that one time my mouse played me a really annoying prank! and made me close the window accidentally erasing one day of work, i got so mad it almost made me wanna quit the fic, but then i gathered up the strenght to give it one more try and end it once and for all, now to make up for you guys, the next chapter its gonna be up tomorrow, BEFORE YEARS END at least in my time zone, if your year ends earlier than mine that its not my fault xD over here its still 30 so we got that info out of the way, and BTW Merry late Christmas xD see you tomorrow guys!**


	6. 5th Night -Part 2-

**A/N: Im the enemy of the capital "i" and apostrophes, they killed my family :) also please leave a review! i would really apreciate it ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thin thread of life is near a split...<em>**

Mmmm...Uh? where am i?

"Sir, the show its about to start you need to make the introduction"

"Oh yeah right, im sorry do i look good? the bow tie its fricking killing me, fix it for me honey"

Theres owner, the owner of the restaurant, he is the one that bought us here, in this little place called Fredbears Family Diner, its a little restaurant in the middle of a little town hehe, this is our home, the place were we belong...

"Thank you dear, now let me handle the crowd, they are gonna love this"

Owner walked through a curtain in front of us, there was a huge crowd on the other side from what i can hear, i looked at my right side and there was Freddy and Bonnie, they looked so happy an excited, Freddy switched his head towards me to lift me his thumb as if hes telling me that everything its gonna be great, Bonnie was moving his ears like crazy, definitely he was just as excited as Freddy, and in my hand, i was lifting my fellow cupcake Carl, he is the companion that they gave me to stand out in my own way they said, whatever that means hehe

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! kids of all ages! i hope all of you are enjoying your pizza, we have the best pizza on this side of the world after all HAHA! but mmmmm i wonder what time is, oh yeah how silly of my part, its time for the band to rock out!"

Owner was speaking through a microphone to the crowd, then after his last sentence someone began to open the curtain in front of us revealing the crowd that was behind of it, the people began to clap their hands, they seemed very happy, every single one of them

"Hehe, now, when times are tough, when things may seem a little cloudy for me, i just say to myself, all i need its to chill out a bit, and what better way to chill out than listening to my best friend here, Freddy Fazbear"

Freddy began to walk to the center of the stage stoping next to Owner

"Hey everybody! its me! Freddy Fazbear"

Bonnie followed Freddy and walked next to Owner too

"Im your best buddy bunny, BonBon here!"

Then the three of them swtiched their heads to me, Owner gave me a little sign with his hand, telling me to join the duo, so i walked up to them standing next to Freddy

"Dont forget me! Im Chica, Lets Eat!"

"Hehe well you cant live of pizza forever Chica" Freddy said to the crowd

"WE CANT?"

Bonnie and me said together

"Well i hope everyone is having a great time cause im sure i am" Bonnie said still flaping his ears

"Yarrr not so fast lads, its me Foxy! and i come here to ruin your little party once and for all!"

The people screamed in joy and amusement as Foxy emerged from a cloud of smoke on the other side of the room, The Pirate Cove, no one expected a fourth one

"Hehe im sorry Foxy, but we have a show to continue" Freddy said as if he was teasing foxy

"Yarr well then, im gonna have to make a new crew to stop ye this time uh?, this little ones over here are now part, of the pirate crew!"

"Hahaha well what do you say if we give Ol Foxy a lesson Bonnie?"

"I was waiting for you to say it Freddy haha! lets rock out the band!"

"Alright! im counting on you Chica, we have to give the best of us!"

"I wont let you down Freddy, leave it me~"

"Alright! 1,2...1,2 3!"

_"__See the people walking down the street_

_Fall in line just watching all their feet_

_They don't know where they wanna go_

_But they're walking in time_

_They got the beat_

_They got the beat_

_They got the beat, yeah_

_They got the beat!__"_

Bonnie playing his guitar, Freddy then pointed at me, like saying to continue the song

"Ehhh..."

Freddy once again lifted his thumb up, that gave me a little more confidence, he looked so happy, bonnie too, and even Foxy was hanging around at the other side of the dinner with the kids, so i encouraged myself to do my part of the song, everything was going great after all

_"See the kids just getting out of school!_

_They can't wait to hang out and be cool!_

_Hang around 'til quarter after twelve_

_That's when they fall in line_

_They got the beat_

_They got the beat_

_Kids got the beat, yeah_

_Kids got the beat!"_

In that moment everything dissapeared in front of me, everything the crowd the stage, them, everything suddenly got consumed by darkness, and inmediatly i found myself in another place, in somekind of room.

"owww...my head hurts like crazy..."

Then when i attempted to scratch my head

"Oww...oh, UH? ahhhhh!"

Now i know where we are, its when be were scrapped and replaced

"Ahhhh my hands...I dont have any hands now! they are just stuffs..."

"Chica shut the hell up im trying to sleep!"

Bonnie shouted at me, he was sitting next to me leaning on a wall

"Guys dont fight, we are a team remember?"

Freddy said, i switched my head to him, he was trashed on the ground still holding his little microphone

"Freddy...im sorry man, its Chicas fault"

"Im sorry Bonnie! i just, didnt remembered..."

"Didnt remembered!? the hell is that supposed to mean you forgot that we were scrapped!?"

"No! its just-"

"Leave her alone Bonnie, we all got our own problems..."

"Yeerrr dont bother the lass bonnie just go back to sleep lad..." Foxy said, his tone of voice totally beaten up and desesperated

"Fine, just dont fricking yell anymore ok?"

"Im sorry Bonnie..."

"Yeah yeah whatever"

I dont like this...I really dont like this, i thought i didnt needed to remember the past ever again, i really hate it, seeing freddy,bonnie and foxy suffer like this, why?

_**"And its about to get worse..."**_

Uh? whose that? i just heard a little girls voice somewhere

*Creeeeeak...*

"Hehehe, hello fellas, dont mind me, i just came to borrow something heheHAHA!"

A man entered the room, i dont know exactly how he looks like, but his sole presense gives me a really bad feeling

"Ahhh there you are, mmmm its a bit rusty, but i can work with this"

He grabbed Goldy, he was scrapped too along with us, the man tooked him and exited the room just like that...

"Heh i bet he is gonna get all torn up"

"Bonnie come on dont be like that..."

"But its true, that guy is done, over, just like us"

"SHUT UP! WE ARE NOT DONE!"

"Whoa! hey, you finally speaked up chick"

"Chica..." Freddy said in a surprised tone"

"Errr calm down lass"

"Yes, we were scrapped, but im sure that one day we will see the light of day again! they will see the mistake they made in putting us aside, we will play for all the kids again! im sure of it! so, just stop being such a dick Bonnie!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

None of them said anything after that...just silence

*Creeeeeak...*

"Hi again, dont mind me guys, im just dumping this one until we get his spot ready"

The same man from before entered again and droped somekind of a puppet in the room with us

"What the hell is that...?"

"Dont know Bonnie, Chica can you see it?"

"Yeah its just a P-"

Before i could finish my sentence, the room got consumed again by darkness, just like last time

"..."

In a blink of an eye, i was back at the office

"Whoa, owww my head! *spark*..That was quite the trip *spark* *spark*...WAIT! WHERES MY CAROLINE!?"

If i just came back to earth, where was she? did i scared her away? no, she wouldnt do that, now after we settled things up just a moment ago~

"I gotta find her, we still havent eated that pizza!"

I rushed out of the office in the search of my Caroline~ but, those memories, i hope they stay just like that, im sure they didnt meant anything...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"AHHH let me go meanie!"<strong>_

_**"No, i already told you, do not try anything on the security guard, and dont try to take the chicken with you, specially the chicken, they seem to have somekind of bound"**_

_**"Who cares about that? Come on you cant tell me what to do, just cause you dont have anywhere to stay!"**_

_**"That may be true, but still, im stronger than you Samantha..."**_

_**"Ahhhh this is soo unfair!"**_

_**"Who said that life is fair uh?"**_

* * *

><p>Ok Caroline! now you are ready, everything is gonna be just fine, alright, im in a bear costume, in the middle of the night fighting for my life, yeah i dont think that can be material for a book...Ok, 1,2...2!...2 and a half...THREE!<p>

*slams door open*

"..."

Uh? the showstage its empty, maybe they are still in the kitchen, alright, now i just gotta make a run for it to the exit, im sure Chica is fine, yeah after all its almost 6:00 am right? i checked my watch just to be sure, alright! tight its 5:00...wait now its 4:00? WHAT NOW ITS 3:00? NOW ITS 5:00 AGAIN? the hell is wrong with this thing!? AHH!...Ok, the thing just burned...thats always a good sign, no matter, im sure that going out in a bear suit in the middle of the night its totally safe right? its my best choice now lets just go

"FREDDY!"

BUSTED!

"Hi! hey, have you seen caroline? i was with her just now but i kinda had...and episode, i think its how people call it, and when i came back she wasnt there, can you help me?"

Oh, Chica looks totally normal, maybe the kid left her, maybe? agh i dont know! but she seems like her normal self so i can-

i can...

can...

"Hmm? Freddy? is everything ok? you look a lot skinier"

WHAT IS THAT? some kind of silhouette its behind Chica! yeah its definitely someone! what is that what is that what is that!?

"Hellooo? Are you here Freddy?"

"AAHHH YEAH HAHA I-I-I-IM HERE HEHE I-I WAS JUST THINKING OF...OF THE PIZZA! YEAH THE ONE T-T-HAT IS ON THE K-KITCHEN"

I tried my best to simulate the voice of Freddy, thank God i had the chance to hear him a few times before

"Hey you better dont touch tha pizza, its for caroline and caroline only~"

Ohhhh this is sooo bad, the silhouette its making its way towards me, it seems that Chica cant see it

_**"I win miss...found you"**_

The silhouette said in a very, VERY diferent voice than before, now it was so raspy but at the same time childish, for my luck of course, Chica didnt seemed like she heard that, apparently the silhouette its totally invisible for her

"I-I-I-I-IM SORRY C-CH-CHICA BUT I GOTTA GO NOW HAHA! BONNIE TOLD THAT HE NEEDS HELP WITH SOMETHING S-SO BYE!"

"Oh ok, can i help you Fre-"

"ITS NOT NECCESARY YOU JUST STAY HERE, WAAAAAY OVER HERE O-OK? OK BYE!"

As soon as i ended ranttling i rushed towards the kitchen as fast as i could, not looking back if the silhouette was following me despite that i told Chica to stay right there

"Bye Freddy! im gonna continue looking for Caroline!"

I slamed the door open and closed it inmediatly

"Ahh...ah...ahhh...god damn, what the hell was that? that thing, THAT THING, it definitely was one of the children, but it looked nothing like the one that helped me last time, theres still so many things i dont know, i dont know anything about anything really..."

The lights were still on, but freddy bonnie and foxy already left the kitchen, i wonder were are they, there isnt much others places to hide here, i need to track them if i want to keep a low profile, i managed to fool Chica with this suit, but not the ghost, so thats a huge problem

_**"Having problems there uh?"**_

"Yeah, its really hard you kno- WHAT THE HELL WHO SAID THAT!?"

_**"Heh, you know thats not exactly the right answer in a sittuation like this, the right answer is to run"**_

"Hey! i know you are the good one! come out please help me here!"

I looked around but she was nowhere to be seen, until i felt something betwen my feet, and there she was...

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE YOU THERE?"

_**"Hehe i just wanted to scare you a little"**_

"Come on this is no time for jokes! im losing my shit right now..."

_**"...Nice outfit, i thought hallowen already passed"**_

"Yeah thats hilarious, now could you please tell your friends that im not avaible for being a ragdoll?"

_**"Why dont you go and tell them? you are the only one you have to blame for your sittuation"**_

"Really? you are gonna do this to me? you are gonna do this to me right now? really? i dont need anyone to patronize me, come on just do what you did the other times and we should be fine right? right?, tell me im right!"

_**"Well..."**_

_"_NONONO you are not supposed to say that, you are supposed to say_** Yeah everything is gonna be just fine! just leave it to me** _and then I say _oh thank you ghosty, i would be nothing without you, hey wanna go get some icecream? _and then you say _**oh i would love to! thank you miss you are the best person in the world!** _AND THEN I SAY! _pfft yeah i know im the greatest_... ahhh...Uff, now you got it? good now say it, just follow what i just said"

**_"...You seriously just made that up now...?"_**

"AGH! come on! dont jugde me, my imagination works better under presion!"

_**"Look Caroline, as much as i would love to help you, its just not that simple, remember when i told you that sometimes i can controll them and sometimes not?"**_

"Yeah, no need to remember that..."

_**"Well this is one of those times, one of them just escaped from me and went back to one of the animals"**_

"Let me guess, the chicken?"

**_"Yeah, how you know?"_**

"I...kinda said hello to your ghosty friend back there..."

_**"Well at least she didnt followed you here"**_

"Yeah dont worry about it!"

Then all of a sudden the kitchen started to shake, like it was an earthquake going on

"AHHHH! WHAT IS THIS? NOW EARTQUAKES? GIVE ME A GOD MAN BREAK!"

_**"No, its him"**_

"What? let me ask ok? Who. The fuck. Are you talking about now?"

**_"The person that helped us out of the limbo"_**

"Wait, so all of you didnt possesed the animatronics at will?"

**_"The animals? of course not, that doesnt make sense..."_**

"OH YEAH PFFT HOW STUPID OF ME, OF COURSE THAT DOESNT MAKE SENSE, BUT IM HERE TALKING TO A GHOST LIKE WE WERE HAVING A FRIENDLY CUP OF COFFE! EXCUSE ME MISS LOGIC!"

The shaking stopped, various pans and plates fell to the floor making a lot of noise!

_**"Shut up, you are gonna atract them here"**_

"Agh fine fine il shut up, its just, i cant take all of this ok? its too much! i think im gonna faint, yeah that would be good actually..."

_**"Except the part where they find you and tear your skeleton outside of your body"**_

"You know for a little kid, all of you are pretty fuck up..."

_**"Look, the only thing that can save you now, its if you talk to them ok? one security guard actually tried that and it almost worked, he just didnt find the correct words to calm them..."**_

"OH OH so you are telling me to go outside and tell them that im not a threat? oh jeezz why didnt i though of that before right!?"

_**"Yeah, i saw it, but you didnt really give it a full try"**_

"Thats because she got mad and then started to chase me!"

_**"Look, just try ok? your other option is to run straight foward to the exit from here, but yu really wanna risk it?"**_

"Hey sometimes you gotta risk it to get the biscuit"

_**"Then do it"**_

"OH I WILL"

**_"Go on then..."_**

"Yeah im gonna do it, im gonna risk it..."

**_"Risk it then..."_**

"Yeah and you cant stop me!"

**_"No, i cant stop you"_**

"..."

_**"..."**_

"AGH FINE IL TALK TO THEM FIRST OK? STOP JUDGING ME!"

After that little whine, i walked out of the kitchen to meet my destiny

**_"Hehe, i totally called that decision"_**

* * *

><p>Once again, outside, the DINNING AREA doesnt seem so threatful now, even though all of them should be here, just i cant see them for the bad light on the ceiling, the exit its just in front of me, i can smell the freedom! i told her i was gonna talk to them, but being so close now, im gonna leave it as a plan b, i have to make a run for it!<p>

Uh...

Maybe not...

On the door that leads to the reception, Freddy was standing, the real Freddy, his eyes were black with two glowy spots on them, and we know what that means at this point, Freddy was one of the only things i could see, his eyes iluminated him so that i could spot him just in time, the light on the ceiling only iluminates certain tables, and the reflectors on the showstage were facing the wall so they didnt helped at all

"*whispering* God damn it, now what?"

Then i thought that once again my super reflexes could save me again, i thought that maybe i could run to the backstage and hide in there the rest of the night like i originally had planned, but if i make too much noise? that would be my end, so maybe i just need to aproach very slowly, BUT WAIT! what if theres an animatronic in the backstage? Chica is probably still looking for me, AGH! SOME MANY THINGS TO KEEP ON TOUCH WITH, screw it, im gonna do it, remember you gotta risk it to get the biscut

I began my little journey, walking veeeery slowly through the big ass Dinning area, why it feels like forever? why now? then the circus music poped up, it almost gave me a heart attack, it was very loud, very very VERY loud im gonna get caught for it!, then it stopped just like that i couldnt hear from where it was coming from it felt like it was all around me, are they dicking with me? probably, but as long as they dont get bored to tease me and decide to take it more further, i should be fine

I bumbed in a table making it slide a little making a noise

"*whispering* god fucking damn it, stupid table i hate youu i hate youuuuuuu..."

I looked at my surroundings to see if anything was coming towards the noise

Nothing, at least nothing that i could see, I finally reached the entrance of the backstage and made my way in

I slowly closed the door behind trying to make the least sound possible, i turned on the lights with the switch on the side, ugh, what a sight, spare costume heads, an endosqueleton sitting on the table, this whole room looks just like a room from a haunted house...

***thud thud thud***

" ! "

Crap, someone is coming!, theres a door that supposedly leads to the basement, michael told me that before if i ever run our of power to went there and restart the generator manually, but now its a perfect hidding spot i just need to-

...

Oh, hehe, they are looking at me

...

AHHHH THEY ARE LOOKING AT ME! the spare heads and the endosqueleton in the table, they definitely werent facing this direction before!

" *gulp* ok, you guys just stay right there ok? im just gonna"

Oh they are following me! if i just could film this right now i could be rich and famous!, but theres more important things right now...

"Hehe, yeah thats right, theres no need to freak out guys we are good friends right?"

"Of course Freddy"

"Yeah i knew i- F-F-F-F-F-FREDDY? OH YEAH OF COURSE IM FREDDY HAHA! J-J-JUST DONT TALK ANYMORE OK? IM JUST G-G-G-ONNA GO TO TBE B-BASEMENT HEHE NOTHING TO SEE H-H-HERE!"

The endo just spoke with a voice very similar to Chicas, come to think of it, its eyes were also the same color as hers

I went down the stairs to the basement, it was full of steam valves, and in the center of the room, there was the generator, quite small than i imagined it, now i just need to block the door

"Mmmm, i need something big, is there any chair around here?"

"Here! i have one Freddy"

"Thank- W-W-WHAT? CHICA?"

"Hi! what are you doing here Freddy? i just heard Caroline a second ago, you think she is down here?"

"*sigh* you know what? i give up *takes head off*"

"*gasp* SWEETIE! YOU ARE FREDDY!"

"NO IM NOT FREDDY!, i was just using a costume i found up there..."

"Oh, but why?"

"Ok, Chica, can i tell you a secret?"

"Of course sweetie!"

"Well, it goes like this, imagine if...ugh forget it, its, its nothing"

I leaned in a wall next to me, but Chica grabbed my right hand

"Wait, whats the matter sweetie? you can tell me anything~"

"...I guess..."

"Yeah! dont bottle up your problems, im here for you now tell me whats bugging you? and why you were dressed as Freddy?"

"...OK! get this Chica i want you to listen veeery carefully of what im about to say, its very complicated and involves everyone in this building ok?"

"Alright im listenining sweetie"

"Right..."

Chica and i sat on one of the ladders as i began to explain to her since she and the rest of the band doesnt really know whats going on here

"Ok, imagine if...ehhh...

"Hmm?"

I cant tell her straight out that theres ghosts in the place right? and that they take over them at night! its just sounds plain stupid, even if thats the case here!

"Sweetie?"

"AHHHH WELL YOU SEE! I WAS PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK WITH THE GUYS AND I...I-I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE CLEVER IF I DRESSED AS FREDDY SO IF I RUNNED RIGHT INTO ONE OF THEM THEY WOULD MISTAKE ME BY HIM HAHA! V-V-V-V-VERY CLEVER AM I RIGHT?...*gulp* yeah, ahem, thats thats the whole thing..."

Come on Chica, bite the bait!

"Hmmm..."

BITE IT!

"I love hide and seek sweetie! i used to play with the kids all the time! can i join please please please?"

...You were not supposed to bite it like that...

"Ehhh, s-sure!...ummm but maybe you can go ahead and hide while I count? i kinda need to do somethings down here"

"Like what?"

"AHH! EHHH, *gulp* well, the power ran out so i need to restore it hehe! thats...ahem thats all really..."

"Ok! il see you up there, but i have to warn you, im the best hide and seeker on the restaurant, i used to beat them in their own game all the time so you better give your best sweetie i wont make it easy for you~"

I hope not Chica, that way you could actually help me a lot...

"Heh...Ok see you soon i hope hehe..."

Chica went upstairs and left the basement, even if i lied to her, the fact that she swallowed that story completely may give me some time

"Uff...god, is...is getting hotter in here?"

Then i witnessed one of the valves was turning around slowly, until it bursted into a spinning frenzy! the steam was filling up the room very quickly

"Ahhhhhh! this is not good...BUT WAIT! maybe i can make a sauna here haha yeah i could get used to one"

But i realized that it was getting was to hot, more that a normal sauna of course, soo i couldnt stay here anymore! i need to get out of here

"Agh! ok this is starting to get veeeery annoying..."

I frantically took off the rest of the suit since i was getting cooked alive with it

I just hope Freddy already moved his metallic ass out of the exit, great, now i cant just stay here safe, i need to go up there and confront them!...or run to the exit thats a better idea

"Ok...ok, just breath in, and out...you can do it...yeah of course i can do it!"

I tried to encourage myself with a few words, it actually helped me even if i was just me talking to myself

I went upstairs entering once again to the backstage, were the endoskeleton was still sitting on the table and the spare masks were on their original position, i walked very slowly towards the door, not wanting to make any noise of course!

"Uh? where are you going?"

I stopped moving right there to switch my head to the voice, of course, the endoskeleton

"E-excuse me...?"

"Where are you going? i dont think you should go out there, its dangerous"

What!? this thing is concerned about me?

"Ehhh, heh, dont worry, il be fine silly endo"

"But...They are looking for you, to stuff you into a suit, i dont know what is your reason to refuse to wear them, but if you want to remain like that, you should stay here"

Oh, this endo knows about the stuffing frenzy?

"Yeah, i know, but still, il be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure..."

"Alright...hey, can i ask you something?"

"ehhhh *gulp* sure i guess"

"Have you seen Freddy? he went down there too just a minute ago, but i didnt saw you go there, have you seen him?"

Oh right, they saw me going down here, agh, this is such a pain

"Well, i was there since yesterday haha! yeah..."

"Really? why?"

"Cause, ehhhh, well Freddy and i were playing a little card game down there hehe, i just happened to be there waaaay early"

I dont really care if it believes this lie, i dont think it wants to hurt me, it seems nice enough

"Oh Freddy didnt stuffed you? alright, can i ask you another thing?"

"...Sure"

"Can you tell me why the others dont talk?"

"Ummm what others?"

"In the closet, over there"

I switched my head to a door i didnt saw when i first entered here, it had a big sign on it, it said "_MASCOTS ONLY_"

"Once they got trapped, they were stuffed back into a suit and were storaged there, but they never seem to come out of there since then, im really worried about them"

My heart skipped a beat after that statement, are you telling me that they storaged the security guards in that room? i do sense multiple presences in this room, better get out of here pronto just being close to that room its making me sick...But first i need to get rid of the endo!

"Ehhhh well you see! hehe, ummm they prefer to be in there cause...agh because..."

"Because?"

"BECAUSE THEY LIKE TO BE CLOSE TO EACH OTHERE HAHA! YEAH THATS RIGHT EVERY ENDO IN THERE ARE CLOSE FRIENDS AND THEY PREFER TO STAY CLOSE... Y-YOU KN-KNOW STICK AROUND WITH EACH OTHER!...ahem, y-yeah *gulp* thats the reason i believe, so you can stop worrying about them and start worrying about yourself!"

"Me?"

"Yeah girl look! you cant stay naked all the time right? you better hop on into a suit hehe, cause..."

Crap! i went overboard! i couldnt shut up!

"You are right"

"Uh?"

The endo got off the table and walked up to the mascots only closet

"You are right, maybe its better if i put on a suit and join the others, im tired of being alone in this tiny room, thank you"

The Endo opened the door to reveal a large corridor, with various suits on the sides, it looked like a big closet full of clothes, but inmediatly, i was surrounded by a terrible smell, HORRIBLE! like, rotten mea-...Oh...Right

"UHHH YOU KNOW WHAT? I BETTER GET GOING BYE!"

"Alright, just be carefull"

I slowly opened the door and closed it behind me, once again, im in the Dinning Area

"Ok, now lets just get out of-"

_**"I FOUND HER!"**_

"!"

At the end of the west hall, a black silhouette appeared, it was Foxy

**_"COME ON SHES GETTING AWAY!"_**

Right next to him, two more silhouettes appeared, it was Freddy and Bonnie, it meant that Freddy was no longer blocking the exit!, im free!

_**"Hey, you planning on going somewhere?"**_

In front of me, a final silhouette appeared, Chica

**_"You know i gotta admit, you are a very good cheater at hide and seek"_**

"Ahhh..ahhhhhh"

_**"Hmm? what? cant talk? thats ok, you dont need to anymore"**_

After that statement, She grabed me by the neck and threw me to the other side

"*COUGH* ahhh!..*COUGH, COUGH, COUGH* AGH! nononononononono-"

I landed right in front of the showstage, before Chica grabbed my right leg

**_"COME ON GUYS! ITS TIME TO PLAY WITH MISS CAROLINE!"_**

The other three walked towards us, Freddy grabbed my right arm, Bonnie my left arm, and Foxy my left leg

**_F: "We just wanna play with somebody you know?"_**

**_B: "Nobody really stops by at night for us..."_**

**_FX: "A pirates life its lonely on the sea, so why dont you join us?"_**

This is it! im dead, i couldnt even talk anymore, my heart was literally about to explode out of my chest, i couldnt do anything, in the verge of tears, i quickly glanced at the Show Stage to see the yellow freddy from before, just sitting there, behind it there was a little humanoid black silhouette, i bet its her, just glancing at my demise

**_C: "ITS PULLING TIME!"_**

After that, they started to pull my limbs and arms apart, the pain, was unbearable, i could only think in my past mistakes, the things i didnt do, the things i regreted doing, Jeremy, the silly its gonna be totally doomed without me, and i cant never tell him what happened...One more person popped up in my head, Chica, its only natural, she was like my bodyguard along with the child, she was the only that treated me so kindly, she confessed to me, and i couldnt even respond to her honestly..._***You can try to talk to them***_ that advice resonated in my thoughts, the kid told me to try to talk to the angered spirits and try to calm them...But what can i say? i dont know! but i dont want to go like this! AHHHHH!

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

**_"Uh? what? you give up?"_**

"...ahhh...ahhhhhh...just...ahhhh! just l-lis-listen to me! PLEASE!"

**_"Let her talk!"_**

That voice came from the showstage, maybe the kid its trying to help me out?

**_"Fine...what do you have to say dummy?"_**

Come on caroline, dont screw this up!

"aahhhh...*gulp* i...Know how you guys feel"

_**"Hmm? about what?"**_

"I can understand your fear and anger towards anyone, but trust me n-not...ahhh not anyone is what you are thinking"

_**F: "I dont like it..."**_

_**C: "Hmm? what you dont like"**_

_**F: "Where is she going! i dont like it!"**_

**_C: "Yeah, me neither..."_**

"WAIT! what im trying to say is...that, even though you guys have suffered so much, theres no need to take out your anger on others!, because, we can help you! me and the animatronics! just give us a chance to prove it!"

_**C: you are very noise...**_

"A-and, just think about all the people who cared about the five of you and still cares! your mothers and fathers, your friends! even though its too late to save you, its not too late to see all that people again!"

**_F: please samantha make her stop! i cant take it!_**

The soul inside Freddy cried out to Chica while he was getting a better grip on my right arm

_**C: "now you are really getting on my nerves..."**_

_**B: "I miss them..."**_

_**C: "what?"**_

_**B: "i miss my mommy, my sister, my daddy..."**_

_**FX: "I also miss them a lot...is she saying that we can meet them again?"**_

_**C: "shut up! both of you! she is clearly lying come on snap out of it"**_

"IM TELLING THE TRUTH!"

Inmediatly after my sentence, the four of them released me, droping me to the ground, i tried to get on my feet, but my arms and legs hurted so bad, i did my bes to try to stand up at least for a while, i walked towards Bonnie to try to reason to the soul in him, since he was the first on getting my point

"Look, im sure your mom loved you with all her heart and might, and she could have done anything to help you, can you understand that?"

**_B: "Yeah...i do..."_**

A silhouette started to draw in front of Bonnie, and before i knew it, there was a little boy in front of me, his skin completely pale, and his eyes black with two white spots on them...

_**B: "I do want to see them again...i told my mommy i was just gonna say hi to Freddy, he was giving away cake, and i love cake, but then he leaded us to a dark room, we... we were far from all the people *sob*...and, and...and then *sob* he closed the door on us! and he pulled out a knife! and..*sob* *sob*.AHHH I HATE THIS! I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE IT!"**_

Right there, the boy just runned towards me and hugged me, he broked in tears inmediatly, the only thing i thought of was just pat his little head

**_FX: "I hate this too! Im so tired! i want to go get icecream with brother again! *sob* he told me he was gonna take me to one of his games after we went home! i missed his game! *sob*he is gonna be so mad!"_**

**_F: "My mommy was reading a little book we bought on the way, it was the ollies jar! she told me we were gonna read it together when we went back home! i wanna read it! i want her to read it to me!"_**

The same thing happened with them, their spirits runned out of the robots and towards me, these poor kids, the three of them crying like an endless waterfall, i really dont know how to comfort them anymore

**_C: "Its not fair!"_**

"HMMM!?"

**_C: "All of you have the fault! you adults were always giving us orders and dragging us around! i never wanted to come here! my mom told me to and...i...went in a fight with her...we got really mad at each other...but then freddy _****_encountered me_****_...he told me that i was a special guest, that my mom was planning a secret party for me, i thought i could forgive her then, then i found out my school friends were in the same room, i was kinda happy, maybe i wont be bored anymore i thought...but then he locked us away! he told us that it was part of the party! that our parents reserved us that room! and then freddy took out his head and a man was inside of it! he...he...*sob* HE! I DONT WANT THIS ANYMORE! I DONT I DONT I DONT!"_**

She too came running to me, with her tears like streaming lines down her face

_**B: "Im sorry we tried to hurt you miss...*sob*"**_

**_FX: "waaaaaaaa we are really sorry!"_**

**_F: "really really sorry miss!"_**

**_C: ..._**

They were cuddling with me, it seems like i managed to bought them back from the sea of anger, sad and guilt that were upon them, the animatronics stood still in place, it seems like they went off...

***para para paraparara para para paraaara***

Uh? what is that? it sounds like a music box in the distance...

_**B: ah, hes here**_

_**F: yay! he didnt came here in a long time!, i almost thought he abandoned us**_

_**FX: hes always away, we never get to see him that often**_

_**C: hes cool...**_

"WH-WHAIT! WHO ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?"

**_B, F, FX, C: HIM_**

I quickly glanced at the Dinning Area, to see somekind of silhouette blending with the background, the it quickly rushed towards me

In a matter of seconds, i had somekind of a clown face right in front of me

"ahhhhh...AHHHHHH..."

I just stayed still there in place, as that thing examined me from top to bottom

_**"...yOu ShoULDNT bE hERe..."**_

A totally distorted voice came out of that...puppet thing, with the words that i shouldnt be there, thats about correct as it can be, then it glanced at the kids, who seemed to be very familiar of this puppet character

_**"...cArOlIne..."**_

The puppet thing spoke out my name wich inmediatly sent shivers all over my spine and beyond!

Then i started to feel really dizzy, i looked up to the roof, a white light was starting to iluminate the whole dinner, i couldnt tell at all were it was coming from it seemed lie it was all over us

_**B: "Thank you for your kindness miss"**_

_**F: "We really apreciate your concern for us"**_

_**FX: "We will not forget it"**_

_**C: "and you better not forget us"**_

I, just started to slowly lose my senses, the four kids moved away from me, and walked right towards the puppet thing

_**GF: Hey, if you stare at it you might get some brain damage**_

A little voice from behind bought me back to earth

"...I must ask, how you do know that?"

_**"Oh i dont really know for sure, its just an assumption, but if you wanna find out..."**_

"Thank you for the offer but i think i pass"

_**"...thank you"**_

"For what?"

_**"For letting them know that they still can find protection on the arms of others, even now"**_

"I didnt do anything, i just talked to them just like you said, they did the rest, they arent stupid they knew exactly what i meant during my rattling...But all they needed was, well, the things you said..."

I said while looking back at the light

_**"Im gonna miss Chica, she was the only one that talked to me, she is indeed unique, take care of her why dont you"**_

"Yeah she is pretty swee- wait why are you telling me to-"

When i switched back to her...she was gone

"UH? HEY WAIT!"

I switched back at the light, but everything was gone too, the Dinning area was totally empty, it was just me and the deactivated robots, in the darkness, like nothing ever happened

"...Wow...this was..."

I took a seat on the ladder leading to the showstage, covered in sweat, with my heart totally trashed and my mind in blank

"...Really something..."

Then i heard a little clock in the distance...apparently we finally reached 6am, not that it matters now, the darkness already left the restaurant

"...OOOooooooOOOOOOOOOhhh"

A distorted voice was coming from Freddy, like a voice in a radio signal that just got interrupted

"OOOOOOOOOOOOKAY! ahem ahem, hey, there you are, i was gonna ask you a favor security guard!"

"A-A-A-A-A-A-Alright! what just happened man? hey Fred! when we got here?" Bonnie said, sounding very confused and dissoriented

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-ARRRR MATEYS!...oh, hey, where are we lads? errr i thought we were in the kitchen..."

"WHE-WHE-WHE-WHE-WHE-WHE-WHE-WHEnever you are ready sweetie!...uh? ahhh! there you are! awww i lost already?"

The four of them were back, just rattling about what the hell just happened, im glad to see them again like that...very relieved...

"Hey guys, its good to see all of you..."

"Sweetie can we play again? that round was way to short for me"

"Hehe of course we can play again Chica, in fact, why dont the five of us play uh?"

"Errr sounds good to me lass"

"Count me on! Bonnie wants to play too!"

"Hey, im in if you want to..."

"Ok! so i count and you go hide ok?"

After that the four of them runned away looking for a place to hide, while i slowly took this chance to get the fuck out of here, its not because of them, but im just REALLY tired...really really tired of this, i dont wanna take care of anyone right now, so i walked to the reception, went to the main door and...

"Sweetie? where are you going?"

CHICA? i didnt saw her going in here before CRAP!

"AH! OH H-HEY CH-CHICA! I-I-I WAS JUST GONNA SEE IF, IF, IF THE DOOR ITS STILL WORKING YEAH THATS RIGHT! MMMMM YEP STILL OPENING AND CLOSING HEHE...hehe...uhh"

"Mmmm you were leaving dont you?"

"...Ok you got me but, im so TIRED! i, i just wanna take some sleep ok? im gonna be back, you know the drill right?"

"Ok...you better be back!"

"Of course i will, i would not miss any minute with my lovely chicken right?"

Oops!

"Ohhhh Caroline!~ you just earned yourself a trip to kissland young lady~"

"The hell is that supposed to- AH WAIT!"

Just as expected, she lunged right at me, knocking me out of my feet

"Ahhh jeez i already told you Chica you are heavyyyyyyy"

"Again! its your fault for flatering me, it drives me crazy everytime you do it~"

"Well it wasnt a flatter, it was a fac-"

"Hmm? said it again?"

"NO"

"Come on say it"

"I SAID NO"

"You were going to say its a fact dont you?"

"Well...maybe but thats besides the point right?"

"..."

"Chica? whats wrong hey..."

"Caroline Schmidt..."

"Y-yeah?"

"I love you~"

ahhhh...alright alright! i do love this chicken...

"...I love you too..."

"You know, i still hadnt go to your house"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Well i gotta know were you live so i can go to visit you every once in a while right? isnt that what couples do?"

"WELL, Y-YEAH BUT...EHHH BUT YOU CANT REALLY LEAVE THE RESTAURANT...can you?"

"Come on! il do anything to see you everyday! after all you have days off, and i cant stand the thought of you not coming a single day!"

"Ahhhh but, i dont really, thought about that! i, i, i need to come up with an excuse to michael so that i can pack you and drive you somewhere else! maybe i can say that you need some parts or or..."

"Sweetie?"

"Yeah? what is it"

"I was just joking~"

"...Are you serious!? come on! i was being serious just now!"

"Thats because you love me dont you?~"

"Yeah yeah...dont make me say it again im not good with this stuff..."

"Well, you said you need to get some sleep, but when you come back tomorrow il be waiting for you with a BIG cupcake!"

"Heh, dont you mean pizza?"

"Hey theres other stuff in the menu!, theres cheesecakes, and little icecream cones for the kids, and i heard that we even got drinks for the parents...whatever that means im not sure"

"Chica..."

"Yeeeees?~"

"I. NEED. AIR"

"Oh right! sorry"

"Ahhh its ok, my ribcage its getting used too anyway..."

"Hey..."

"Hmm?"

"Can i kiss you?"

"What!?"

"Well you said to ask the next time before!"

"No no im not surprised for that, you dont need to ask me, just do it..."

"...Really?"

"Yeah i really dont mi-"

Before i could finish Chica already landed her beek in my lips, but this time around, it didnt hurt... her beek was really soft and warm, i cant really explain it, i just felt it that way... she is really beautiful, even in her cartonny looking style, she really is a jewel, im lucky to have someone like her in love with me? probably, but i do plan to spend all the time im working with her, i dont want her far from me...

After that, she finally returned to the showstage, well not without a post hug of 10 minutes of course, and i, well, i just went outside for a breath of fresh air, no more danger, no more souls in pain, no more creepiness beyond belief, the peace and relieve i feel right now cannot be explain or matched by anything, right now, i was just want to go home, call my mom, tell her i love her, maybe hang out with Jeremy later...This place really is something, not a place of joy exclusively, but now, im just glad i survived _**Five Nights at** **Freddy's **_...

* * *

><p>"...She is not coming back is she?"<p>

"Doesnt look like it lad..."

"Well lets stop hidding then! that stove was too small anyway"

"Ugh and this corner doesnt cover me up entirely, my hat keeps sticking out!"

"Hey, whats is this? ahhhh its free pizza! haha down the hatch OWW! hey why you hit me!?"

"Dont eat food that isnt yours Bonnie"

"Come on Fred, just a little nibble"

"Err you cant lad, the pizza already has an owner"

"Whose that?"

"Just take a look at the writing..."

"Mmmm...I cant read man you know that..."

"IT SAYS..._'For my beloved Caroline, you make my whole system short cirtuit__' _❤"

"Ugh, yeah its for the security guard..."

"Hey guys! Caroline just left and- WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING WITH MY PIZZA?"

"Bonnie was about to eat it"

"WHAT!?"

"Ok, BonBon, we need to talk a little..."

"Come on Fred that wa totally uncalled for!"

"You better start hopping now, its rabbit season"

"Yer are walking the plank already lad"

"AHHHHH!"

"COME BACK HERE! IL SHOW YOU HOW TO EAT OTHERS PIZZAS COME ON!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really wanted them to sing in the flashback, but i couldnt come up with a single paragraph myself, so i thought i could use an 80s song, you know, to fit the time where the diner is supposed to take place and the first song that poped up in my head was We Got The Beat by ****The Go-Go's****, so yeah thats one plot hole filled xD let me tell ya, this chapter was really fun to write, even if there isnt much CarolinexChica fluff in here, i really had a blast making all the dark references and scenenarios, if you are wondering why the freddy suit didnt worked on them, is because i like to think that they learned from their past mistakes, to not mistake a man with a mask from an endoskeleton, so yeah, plot hole filled xD also Chica refers to the owner of the diner in her flashback as just "owner" because they really never got the chance to know more about the place where they were, at least in my headcannon but yeah, another plot hole filled xD, now, of course there is more coming soon, i plan to do the last two nights of course, but they are gonna be just shit and giggles and fluff, you know, now that everything is good in the hood, thank you for all the people who sticked with me until the very end of this silly little story of mine, the lovely reviews of the last chapter encouraged me to keep this one going until the very end, see you next time! :)**


End file.
